Una verdad sellada
by Seiren uchiha
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE Masashi Kishimoto, pero el cambio en la historia como los personajes secundarios y demás es idea mía. Advertencia ESTE FIC TIENE LEMMON: A veces los sueños pueden convertirse en pesaillas o... ¿Recuerdos?
1. Una Verdad Sellada

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE Masashi Kishimoto, pero el cambio en la historia como los personajes secundarios y demás es idea mía.

Tiempo después de que finalmente Sasuke regreso a konoha fueron unos meses realmente difíciles…

El estaba cumpliendo una condena razonable…. El nos pidió que ni Naruto ni yo nos metiéramos…

No nos quedaba de otra… cumplimos.

Después de todo lo que paso ellos eran un poco más unidos y hasta muy de vez en cuando reía cosa que era un poco extraño para mí.

Ahora si vamos a mi caso…había muy pocas ocasiones en las que nos tratábamos ya que el siempre trataba de no estar conmigo…. Por todas las veces que trato de matarme en el pasado y bueno en eso un poco de razón tenía.

El que yo lo ignore no quiere decir que no haya sucedido…nunca se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos ni nada de eso, si me tenía que decir algo era digamos con la cabeza gacha. Los días pasaban y todo seguía igual…

Llego el día de una nueva misión, Naruto como siempre destrozándole los nervios y la paciencia a Tsunade-sama, por una misión que este a la altura de un gran ninja como él, ese día temprano me sentía realmente extraña y no sabía por qué.

Al final la hokage para no aguantarlo nos dio una misión categoría "S" era poco decir que Naruto estaba complacido más que eso sonreía todo el tiempo… en lo particular a mi no me gustan mucho porque siempre son realmente complicadas.

Ok el objetivo de esta era ir en busca de un pergamino en la tierra del rayo.

La misión estaba casi concluida solo nos faltaba volver a la aldea, pero algo inesperado ocurrió mientras estábamos viajando en las creaciones de Sai, cerca de las nubes y lo ví.

Al mismo tiempo el a mi directo a los ojos… sentí desvanecerme solo alcance a decir

-:…Takeru…

Al despertar me encontraba en el hospital, y obviamente tenia preguntas como…

:¿Qué hago aquí?... qué me pasó?...apretando fuertemente las sabanas

-Tsk…otra vez fui una carga para mis compañeros…

Me senté en la cama y al rato llego Shizune con Tsunade-sama…

Shizune:- que bueno sakura ya despertaste.

Tsunade:- nos tenias preocupadas estuviste 3 días inconsciente.

:-ehhhhhhh! ¿3 dias?...-dije- imaginence mi sorpresa….

Tsunede:- todavía no conseguimos explicar lo que realmente te paso, te hicimos varios exámenes y físicamente no tienes nada estas perfectamente bien… creo que ya puedo darte de alta mañana temprano.

Solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Solo pasaron 5 minutos y Naruto ya estaba abrazándome de la alegría de verme despierta…para ser más específicos me estaba asfixiando hasta que se dio cuenta y me soltó.

Además estaban kakashi sensei, sai y sasuke a un costado pensé"que hace aquí? El no es de visitar a alguien en el hospital y menos si esa persona era yo"

Lo que realmente me sorprendió era que Ino entro a mi cuarto corriendo y me abrazo… se me escapo…

:- woo…¿qué te pasa?...

Ino:-baka! Como quieres que no me preocupe si no despiertas no tendré quien me cubra en el hospital.

:- ¬¬….la mire muy feo y me dijo

Ino:- ay saku no me mires así sabes que es broma, estaba preocupada por mi mejor amiga.

Y me abrazo…

Kakashi sensei:- bueno sakura por lo que veo estas bien

Naruto:-si nos preocupaste bastante y cuando te dan el alta?

:-mañana…-"silencio"-…-lo siento, como siempre fui una carga….

Mire hacia abajo una vez más y tome con fuerza mis sabanas.

Naruto:- no digas eso, además estoy seguro de que ocurrió algo para que te desmayaras antes de caer dijiste Takeru…

-¿Takeru?..-me quede pensando que significaba ese nombre…

Kakashi:-bien será mejor que te dejemos descansar…nos vamos.

Naruto:-Sakura ¿Quién es Takeru?...

-No tengo idea, estas seguro que dije eso?

Naruto:-si

-Bien, entonces…

Naruto:-entonces?

-No tengo idea…. Jajaja…. -Nos reimos los dos

Naruto:_ay como eres…bueno me voy te dejo descansar…¿vas a estar bien?

-^^ Sii ya vete…-desde ese momento comencé a sentir bastante nostalgia al escuchar ese nombre…

-Takeru…

Esa misma noche tuve pesadillas horribles acerca de la masacre de una familia cosa que se me hacía demasiado extraño…

Al otro día no paraba de pensar en ese sueño que tuve, era de mañana no muy temprano yo ya estaba lista para que finalmente me dieran de alta…y así fue ^^.

Fui a mi casa y lo único que yo quería era darme un largo baño, lo cual hice y me demore como más de 2hs me sentía tan bien. Ya luego tenía un poco de hambre pero de un momento a otro llego Tamao a salvarme…porque yo de cocin o!

Tamao es la señora que me ayuda con la casa cuando tengo que trabajar en el hospital. Generalmente estoy más tiempo en ese lugar que en mi casa.

Tamao:- Sakura-sama se encuentra bien? Supe que hoy salió del hospital…

Si estoy bien pero deja de llamarme Sakura-sama quieres? Solo dime sakura ^^

Tamao:- como diga la cena está servida….

Ahh que felicidad me abalancé sobre ella y le di un abrazo y le agradecí, luego ella se fue al terminar lave los platos y literalmente mi tire en el sillón que tenía enfrente de la TV…mire esta hasta que me dio sueño y por ende me fui a mi cama. Ahí fue donde comenzó a ser más real cada sueño claramente podía sentir y reconocer cada sentimiento de dolor, tristeza, angustia e incluso horror.


	2. Incomodidad y verdades

No sé cómo pero me desperté llorando… esa fue sin duda una de las peores noches que tuve…. Y vaya si tuve noches así…

Al día siguiente no me podía concentrar en hacer absolutamente nada, así que fui donde tienen todos los registros… pero lamentablemente solo encontré el expediente de la familia de sasuke.

De solo imaginar por lo que paso… al solo leer eso me dieron ganas de llorar me sentí muy triste y pensaba lo que el debió sentir. Después de que me tranquilice comencé a buscar de nuevo y nada… ni siquiera de años anteriores.

En el trayecto a la oficina de tsunade-sama me encontré con Naruto y sasuke y me saludo como siempre haciendo un escándalo y estaba lejos de ellos pero se escuchaba como si lo tuviera al lado…

Naruto:- sakura! Hola como estas?! Te sientes mejor?

-Bien algo desconcertada pero fuera de eso bien…-no sé porqué pero no pude ver como siempre la cara de sasuke era como si me diera pena o bueno era un sentimiento extraño era como si por fin yo entendiera como se sentía al perder a su familia y no sabía porque…

Y como siempre…

Naruto:- teme no la vas a saludar?

El:- cállate dobe hmp… hola Sakura…

-…hola como has estado?...-

El:-….bien….- una pausa en la que Naruto sentía la tensión….rompí el silencio antes de que a aquel se le ocurriera decir algo.

:-bueno los dejo tengo que ir a ver a tsunade-sama

Ufff que alivio se fueron… finalmente llegue toque la puerta me recibió y cuando le estaba contando lo que soñé ella me miraba extrañada de eso y me dijo

Tsunade: -ya te fijaste en los archivos de la aldea?

-sí, pero solo está el archivo del clan Uchiha.

Tsunade:- Ya veo, son muy frecuentes estos sueños que tienes? O quizás viste algo en el cine o en la televisión? por ende estos sueños…

-no… son como recuerdos en ellos también aparece el 3er hokage con mis padres sumamente alterados…

Tsunade:- Está bien veré que puedo hacer…

-Hai…. Arigatou… me fui.

Algo le extrañaba a tsunade-sama cuando vi mi expediente era muy pequeño comparado con otros lo reviso hoja por hoja y en efecto era pequeño por lo cual busco y encontró que no hay registros de mi nacimiento en konoha.

Siguió buscando y no encontró nada…pero luego pensó en los archivos que el 3ro había dejado en una caja fuerte. Y si mi expediente se encontraba allí lo leyó y por su expresión al otro día no era muy bueno lo que decía…

Tsunade:- Sakura te hice llamar porque ya se a que se deben esos sueños que tienes….

Me quede observándola…y me dijo.

Tsunade:-aquí está el expediente que el 3ro guardaba en una caja fuerte. Aquí lo explica todo….te lo dejo para que le leas detenidamente.

Lo tome, le agradecí, cuando estaba por leerlo fue cuando…

Tsunade:-te dejare sola un momento para que lo leas…- Se fue.

Muy bien no entendí, pero por su cara y lo que me dijo me hizo preocupar un poco más.

Tenía dudas ya que mi expediente siempre estaba con los de los demás no entendía porque estaba en una caja fuerte y por lo que veo es más grande y viejo…

Comencé a leer y no podía creer lo que decía tampoco podía dejar de leerlo ya que decía cosas que me parecían increíbles…cuando terminé la primera parte no sabía si llorar, enojarme o sentirme triste, me quede helada.

Pasado un rato largo Tsunade-sama entra…- parece que ya lo terminaste…

- esto no puede no puede ser verdad….

Tsunade :-lamentablemente así es lo dice bien detallado… si tus actuales padres estuvieran vivos aclararían tus dudas pero al morir ellos, solo nos queda esto.

-Disculpe…quiero estar sola… -Salí de su oficina y saliendo del edificio corrí tan rápido como pude sin dirección, cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en el cementerio enfrente de sus tumbas.

Caí de rodillas y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos… cuando por fin me calme un poco me que en la misma posición en la que estaba y me preguntaba porque nunca me dijeron nada, nunca imagine pasar por una situación semejante… me levante y fui a donde se supone que es mi casa...

CONTINUARÁ *O*


	3. Sin ganas de nada

Luego pensé esta es mi casa realmente?... ya nada me parecía igual era como si mis cosas, mis amigos, mi casa esta vida que estuve llevando no me pertenecieran... Mi cabeza era un caos!

Ya en casa más precisamente en mi cama

*flasback*

**"28 de marzo de 1998 se registra el ingreso definitivo de la menor en cuestión, en custodia de la familia Haruno con el fin de preservar la seguridad de esta, debido a la masacre del clan Isayama del cual la única sobreviviente es la menor: _ Isayama Sakura.**

**Mayo 1998: la menor de 4 años de edad, ahora Haruno Sakura no se adapta a su nueva vida, presentando faltas en su conducta y rechazo constante hacia sus padres adoptivos.**

**Por lo que constatamos y con la autorización de sus padres decidimos sellar la memoria de la menor con el fin de preservarla de sus recuerdos y recomenzar una nueva vida desde cero.**

**El día 8 de mayo 1998 se realizó el procedimiento con éxito. A partir de este día Sakura Haruno pertenece a konoha.**

**Archivo #128**

** Masacre del Clan Isayama. Perteneciente a La aldea escondida entre las hojas, Nación del Fuego.**

**Integrantes del clan:**

**Isayama Haruka: líder del clan**

**Isayama Shizuka: esposa del líder del clan (embarazada).**

**Isayama Mizuki ex líder clan padre del actual líder.**

**Isayama Sakura: hija mayor del líder actual.**

**Isayama Koshiro: hermano menor del líder.**

**Isayama Misato: esposa del hermano del líder.**

**Autopsia y causa de muerte:**

***En el caso de la esposa del líder Isayama Shizuka, fue suicidio. Muerte por asfixia.**

**Se la encontró colgada de una viga dentro de un cuarto del matrimonio. No se encontraron marcas de violencia. La criatura que llevaba en el vientre de acuerdo con la autopsia murió pasada una hora del deceso de su madre.**

**Se encontró una nota al lado del cuerpo diciendo lo siguiente:**

** "no es justo vivir una mentira ni para ti ni para mí, es por eso que voy a liberarme de este sufrimiento, algún día me reuniré con mi amado en el otro mundo" fin de la nota.**

***El caso de Isayama Haruka HOMICIDIO, en el pasillo de la casa. Causa de la muerte, heridas en el abdomen, golpes ceberos en la cabeza y degollamiento.**

***El antiguo lider del clan Isayama Mizuki…HOMICIDIO. Causa de muerte, heridas con armas de filo, presentaba hemorragias internas con serios daños en los músculos del cuerpo. La autopsia revela que la muerte fue ocasionada por asfixia.**

*** Isayama Misato, esposa de isayama Koshiro HOMICIDIO, causa de la muerte: asfixia.**

**Se rescato con vida a la hija del matrimonio principal del clan. La menor de 4 años Isayama Sakura la cual presentaba heridas leves en el brazo izquierdo.**

**Con excepción al hermano del líder Koshiro, se encontraron todos los cuerpos de la lista en distintos sectores de la casa.**

**Se cree que el autor de la masacre del clan es el hermano menor del líder Isayama Koshiro.**

**"28 de marzo de 1999 se declara oficialmente a Sakura Haruno hija de Kaien Haruno y su esposa Yuuki Haruno."**

**Proceso de adaptación con éxito.**

***fin del flashback***

Aún permanecía perdida en las imágenes del expediente había sido realmente una masacre y todavía no caía en la realidad en esa horrible realidad manchada de sangre y sufrimiento llena de dolor y engaños.

Creo que de tanto llorar esa noche me quede dormida porque cuando desperté era de día así que con las pocas ganas que tenia fui directamente al baño y me di una larga ducha tratando de relajar, pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos se me parecían esas imágenes del expediente.

Después de arreglarme, lo hice sin darme cuenta ya que era una costumbre para mí hacerlo todo rápido para ir a encontrarme con mis compañeros.

Me frene y dije:- que demonios hago, no pienso ir…

Volví a mi cama y me puse a leer lo que quedaba del expediente.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Sai.

Naruto estaba molesto e impaciente ya que ni kakashi sensei ni yo llegábamos…

Sai-:_tranquilo ya llegaran n_n.

Naruto: -Como quieres que me calme si kakashi sensei siempre hace lo mismo!... dijo con gran disgusto….-demo, sakura siempre está aquí a la misma hora que yo.

Sai:- mmm tienes razón ella no suele llegar tarde.

Al minuto de decir eso aparecen Yamato e Ino –ohayou sakura no viene así que tomare su lugar hoy-dijo-

Yamato- kakashi sempai no vendrá tiene asuntos que atender así que yo estaré a cargo.

Naruto:-De kakashi sensei no me extraña pero si de sakura-chan… está enferma o algo así?- refiriéndose a Ino.

Ino:- Mmm no lo sé realmente Tsunade-sama me dijo que hoy le daría un descanso a sakura por eso me mando a mí.

Pero ahora que lo dices no vi a Sakura desde antes de ayer que estaba en el hospital…. Me pegunto si estará bien.

Yamato- ya verán que sakura estará bien quizás solo le dio un descanso, buenos vámonos.

Todos –Hai.

En la torre del hokage se encontraba, tsunade y kakashi, quien lo ponía al tanto de la situación de SAkura.

Sasuke llega como siempre temprano para reunirse con la hokage y esperar que tarea lo mandaban a realizar, en el momento que iba a anunciarse se detuvo y escucho:

- a partir de este dia Sakura dejaría de formar parte del equipo 7 hasta nuevo aviso. Debido a su situación actual,-…

el no entendía porque dijeron eso pero no le prestó atención se anunció, kakashi se retira y sasuke trata con tsunade-sama.

Devuelta conmigo…me extraño un poco de lo que leo que dice lo siguiente:

**"25 de julio de 1999 la menor Haruno Sakura presenta una extraña marca en la parte izquierda de la espalda, al mismo tiempo presenta otra similar en la muñeca derecha. ...**

**Continuará..*O***


	4. Recuerdos manchados

Previous*

**"25 de julio de 1999 la menor Haruno Sakura presenta una extraña marca en la parte izquierda de la espalda, al mismo tiempo presenta otra similar en la muñeca derecha".**

Después de investigar arduamente en los pergaminos del clan que se pudieron rescatar descubrimos que las marcas que presenta la niña son marcas hereditarias que tarde o temprano aparecen en los herederos del clan naturalmente elegidos para ser el líder de este."

A continuación vi fotografías de esas dichosas marcas eran como dragones el de la espalda era largo y de color negro, mientras que el de la muñeca llegaba a dar toda la vuelta de esta, también era negro.

Yo no tenía ninguna marca ni en mi espalda ni en la muñeca-dije- … entonces… esto no puede ser mío….volví a leer y debajo de este párrafo decía que gracias al jutsu y al sello que usaron para sellar mi memoria esas marcas fueron controladas y con el efecto de esto se fueron yendo.

Respire hondo varias veces, puse las manos en mi cabeza y dije:

- esto es una pesadilla Sakura despierta… lo dije varias veces lo único que me quedaba hacer en ese momento era terminar de leer lo que estaba ahí.

Lo único que faltaba por leer eran bastantes hojas sobre como retirar el jutsu y el sello si en algún momento se tendría que llegar a hacer"

Me quede todo el día pensando que debía hacer si retirar el sello o no… que complicado pero llegue a la conclusión que de nada servía que yo siguiera viviendo en una mentira quería saber que se sentía vivir mi verdadera identidad pero al mismo tiempo sabia que lo hacia esos recuerdos invadirían mi mente.

Lo pensé durante no se cuanto tiempo…. Mire el expediente una vez mas solo para saber si no había nada mas… también se me vino a la mente que después de ver a ese supuesto dragón que vi, por el cual me desmaye comencé a tener esos recuerdos que aquí están en fotografías. En lo que ojeaba esas páginas encontré una pequeña anotación del 3ro que decía algo respecto al clan…

**"El clan Isayama es reconocido por su gran control de chacra y se caracterizan por ser excelentes con el elemento del Rayo, también se lo conoce como el Clan Dragón"**

A esto último mucho no le entendí porque se lo conocía así?... no explicaba en ningún lado.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh por qué demonios no se explica? El por qué….ahhh- dije muy enojada… luego me calme y si quería saber más tenía que hacer algo lo pensé - Lo hare al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que perder.

Ya era muy de noche cuando me decidí así que a la mañana siguiente fui con tsunade-sama y le comuniqué mi decisión y por supuesto quien mejor que ella para retirar el sello como tal se lo pedí.

Ella me miraba sorprendida pero accedió al verme tan decidida con lo que iba a hacer.

Tsunade: -Entiendes que después de esto no habrá marcha atrás cierto?

-Si, lo sé pero necesito saber y…. ya viví muchos años engañada…

Tsunade: -Muy bien preparare todo para llevarlo a cabo… -me dijo y llamo a shizune le explico lo que íbamos a hacer ella sorprendida del todo al saber el porqué de tanta urgencia de dicho procedimiento, con shizune no tenemos secretos ya que las dos somos realmente muy unidas.

Ya que somos discípulas de tsunade-sama y nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo. Al salir de la oficina me encontré con kakashi sensei

Kakashi: -sakura que bueno que te encuentro necesito hablar contigo.

-hice algo malo?-le digo y se rie.

Kakashi: -no, claro que no solo quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

Fuimos al parque que habían reconstruido y me pregunto

Kakashi: -sakura no estoy en contra de lo que vas a hacer pero quiero saber si realmente estás segura?

Lo mire y le conteste:- sensei ya viví mucho tiempo con una familia que al principio no me pertenecía con el sello finalmente creía que si pero el solo hecho de saber que en realidad provengo de otro lugar-…hice una pausa….-por fin me doy cuenta de que mi familia son Uds. de que mis padres eran ellos por más de que no fueran los biológicos siempre pensare de esa manera… así que no, no tengo miedo y estoy completamente segura.

Después de mi respuesta puso su mano en mi cabeza y me dijo:

Kakashi: - has madurado bastante, me da gusto que mis estudiantes sepan lo que quieren y estén decididos a realizar lo que se proponen… bien me voy eso era todo lo que quería saber…

Me quede viéndolo y pensé "ahh adoro a kakashi sensei es tan genial siempre esta cuando lo necesitamos.

Bueno el momento llego, fui directo a la oficina de tsunade-sama y de ahí nos fuimos en una sala especial del hospital donde tratamos casos así.

Tsunade: -Ultima oportunidad… estas segura que quieres continuar?.-

-…SI.

Tsunade: -Muy bien comencemos…

Me pareció una eternidad cada parte de mi cuerpo al retirar el sello era como si me estuviera quemando el dolor era insoportable me contenía de gritar pero igual era tan intenso, era como miles de agujas clavándose al mismo tiempo en mi cuerpo, alguno que otro grito y lagrimas se me escapaban pero resistía.

Nunca había experimentado tal dolor.

Al terminar me cerré los ojos, oí claramente como shizune dijo que habíamos terminado con éxito yo solo atine a decir.

- que bien…. Y me desmaye…

Al terminar me cerré los ojos, oí claramente como shizune dijo que habíamos terminado con éxito yo solo atine a decir.

- que bien…. Y me desmaye…

MIENTRAS LA VIDA SEGUIA SU CURSO YO ESTABA INCONSCIENTE VAGANDO EN MIS RECUERDOS…

**Veía el cuerpo de mi madre tieso, colgando de una soga y en su cara una expresión de alivio, en vez de correr y avisarle a mi padre me quede viendo esa imagen, pero en mi cara no había ninguna expresión.**

**De repente entro mi padre a la habitación, me tomo en sus brazos y me saco de ese lugar.**

**Me quede inmóvil, me llevo a mi habitación, en cuanto cerró la puerta escuche claramente como él y mi tío discutían fuertemente por lo que había ocurrido con mi madre.**

**Mucho no entendí, pero después no se escucho nada mas, un instante después de ese silencio aterrador llegue a escuchar como algo caía al suelo.**

**Cuando Salí a ver qué pasaba me encontré con el cuerpo de mi padre en el pasillo todo ensangrentado y con muchos cortes en todo su cuerpo.**

**Mi tío me hoyo y me miro**

**:- hmp…la heredera natural del clan,- …Caminaba hacia mí, lo cual a mi me hacia retroceder…. Continuo…**

**:- es una lástima que no lleves mi sangre de lo contrario te dejaría vivir…eres idéntica a mi amada Shizuka de eso no cabe duda,-…..silencio…(por que dijo mi amada no entendía).**

**Siguió:- pero también eres idéntica a mi arrogante hermano, "el líder natural", por lo cual no puedo dejarte con vida eres sus vivo retrato.**

**-… MUEREEEE!...cerré los ojos y de la nada llego mi abuelo quien detuvo el sable de mi tío con el de él.**

**Abuelo:- que demonios crees que haces?!**

**Koshiro:- eliminando la basura de este clan!-. Se movió rápido lo cual mi abuelo no pudo esquivarlo y lo atravesó con su sable.**

**Mi abuelo volteo a verme y me grito:-sakura vete de aquí!**

**Le hice caso corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que me encontré en la puerta a mi tia, estaba en el suelo. Salí de la casa de pronto cuando corría sentí un dolor muy agudo en la brazo…**

**mi tío me había herido con su sable…no me había dado cuenta hasta que salí de mi casa. Tratando de recobrar el aliento me recosté sobre un árbol, de repente escuche un ruido entre los arboles me horrorice al pensar que podría ser mi tío.**

**Pero resulto ser el 3er hokage de la aldea entre las hojas con sus guardaespaldas personales él era muy unido con mi abuelo, recuerdo que en varias ocasiones nos visitaba.**

** En cuanto vio mi cara de horror se acerco y me dijo:- no tengas miedo pequeña…-**

En ese mismo instante me desmaye. De lo demás no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Al encontrarme en esa oscuridad, desperté.

No tenía idea donde me encontraba estaba con varios cables en mi cuerpo, pero al observar el lugar me di cuenta que era una especie de hospital, realmente me sentía muy débil y a la vez realmente devastada…estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y llanto, con un profundo dolor en el pecho no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba y que hacia ahí.

Cuando me tranquilice me quite todos esos cables y cuando tuve fuerzas para levantarme caí al suelo y con mucho esfuerzo me puse de pie, fui al baño me lave la cara y vi mi reflejo me sorprendió lo mucho que había cambiado me preguntaba qué edad tenia y en qué año me encontraba estaba totalmente perdida.

Inconscientemente vi mi muñeca derecha estaba vendada, y se me vino a la mente una marca que mi padre tenía en la muñeca derecha y otra en la espalda. Lo cual lo hacían el líder natural del clan.

No resistí y me saque la venda mi cara se quedo con una expresión de sorpresa al ver que en efecto tenía un dragón negro todo a la vuelta de esta, lo que significaba que en mi espalda debía haber otro.

No sé cómo pero vi mi espalda con el reflejo del espejo y ahí estaba en el lado superior izquierdo exactamente detrás del corazón tenía un dragón, no era muy grande pero de la impresión me empecé a reír y llorar de alegría al ver que había sido correcta la teoría de mi padre

***Flashback***

"hija no te desanimes tan rápido apenas eres muy pequeña ya verás que con el tiempo aparecerán las marcas en tu cuerpo"- tú crees?..._ claro que si… me respondió y me abrazo"…

***fin del Flashback***

Al solo recordar esa escena y de solo pensar lo orgulloso que él estaría en este momento me dio un poco de fuerzas por lo que me lave la cara, a mi padre no le gustaba verme llorar y me repetía lo que él me decía al ver que lo hacía "las princesas dragón no lloran porque ellas al igual que hermosas son muy fuertes" n_n.i

Más tranquila me dio curiosidad en donde estaba…. Así que me dirigí hacia la puerta estaba todo muy tranquilo y pensé en ir a la azotea del hospital no me iba perder solo tenía que subir hasta llegar a allá y así lo hice.

Abrí la puerta y soplaba una ligera brisa de verano se sentía tan bien, me dirigí hacia la parte donde estaba alambrada y me asombre el ver que estaba en un lugar que no conocía por un momento pensé en voz alta y dije:… ¿Konoha?...y seguí mirando, no era la misma aldea que yo conocí cuando era pequeña así que me dije -no puede ser no así no era.

Pero dentro de ese panorama era una aldea bastante agradable por lo que se veía.

Me senté sobre un tanque de agua que había cerca de ese alambrado para ver el ocaso que ya se aproximaba y desde ahí se veía muy bien (me era fácil llegar hasta el de un solo salto). Me traía tantos recuerdos de mi familia viendo ese magnífico espectáculo que solía apreciar con mi padre después de su entrenamiento. Una ligera mueca cambio mi cara y quede en silencio absoluto….

Mientras tanto en la realidad que ignoraba Shizune llegaba para ver en qué estado estaba como siempre, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que en la cama solo estaban los cables que estaba pegados a mi cuerpo. Reviso el baño y nada alterada salió corriendo hacia la puerta cuando choco con

Naruto:- ouch que ocurre por qué corres así?

Shizune:-sakura desapareció!... la cara de sasuke quien estaba detrás de naruto…cambio al escuchar esa noticia.

:-Que?! Como puede ser estaba en coma….dijo naruto alterado.

-Si ya lo sé pero no tengo la menor idea si despertó voy a avisarle a tsunade-sama esto puede tornarse muy malo. Búsquenla por favor enseguida vuelvo!

Naruto:- Estamos en la parte de del medio del hospital yo iré abajo, a la entrada a ver si nadie la vio, sasuke ve hacia arriba y búscala quizás este en la azotea o por los pasillos.

Sin más partieron hacia esos lugares, Naruto no tuvo éxito por lo cual salió del ahí, se acerco a preguntar a la gente que tenía cerca si la habían visto, pero nadie sabía de ella.

Con sasuke, algo raro pasaba con él estaba alterado no era normal en el, siempre estaba calmado y sereno ante cualquier situación, era aun más raro porque esa situación se trataba de mi.

No me encontró en los pasillos por lo que decidió buscarme en la azotea entro corriendo…yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos y en mis tristes y a la vez felices recuerdos que tuve con mi padre y mi abuelo.

En un momento escucho que alguien me llama… - Sakura…-

Me di vuelta y me encontré un chico alto de cabello y ojos negros, muy apuesto que me hablaba de una manera realmente fría. Así que baje de un salto eso me pareció un poco extraño no le di importancia.

Sasuke:-hmp….así que finalmente te dignaste a despertar después de tanto tiempo….

– *despertar? Tanto tiempo? Quien era el? Por qué me conocía? Mi cabeza estaba por explotar de tantas preguntas que esta producía por segundo.

Yo solo me quede viéndolo de una manera sumamente fría, esa forma de mirar a las personas que no conocía y que siempre me caracterizo.

Sasuke: -Que te ocurre… no me vas a contestar?... será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación la hokage está por llegar y lo único que falta es que me regañe porque estás aquí…. Se acerca a mi por lo cual yo retrocedo seguí mirándolo fijo hasta que le pregunte….

- ¿quién eres?...

**Continuará *O*...**


	5. nuevo presente y viejos-nuevos amigos

**Previous***

- ¿quién eres?...

La expresión de su rostro cambio y se quedo viéndome, en lo que un muchacho llego corriendo hacia donde estábamos…

Naruto: -bien sasuke la encontraste…al terminar de decir eso me abrazo.

Mi cara de sorpresa al sentir ese abrazo que realmente era muy cálido y reconfortante, como si yo conociera a esa persona que me estaba abrazando de toda la vida. Y… también me sonroje al escuchar las palabras que salieron de su boca.

:-Sakura nos diste un gran susto… qué bueno que estas bien… Pero que haces aquí sola?

No sé porque pero le conteste…

- quería tomar aire y… ver el ocaso…- ¿Por qué me inspiraba tanta confianza? Que le hable como si nada?... continuo

-la abuela tsunade nos regañara si nos encuentra aquí, vamos a tu habitación para que te revise.

Y así lo hicimos me llevo a mi cuarto, ya estando en la cama, le pregunto quién era él, su amigo y también quien era la abuela tsunade acaso éramos primos o algo así?

Me miraba asombrado…. –

Naruto:-De veras Sakura-chan no juegues conmigo así…

Yo solo lo miraba y no sabía cómo explicarle que no estaba jugando en realidad no me acordaba de ellos.

Se quedo pasmado al igual que su amigo, hasta que llego una mujer muy hermosa que me inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad.

Naruto fue hacia donde estaba ella y le dijo:

Naruto:- abuela, Sakura-chan está muy extraña no nos reconoce, no sabe quiénes somos.- ella lo miro extrañada y se dirigió hacia a mí.

Tsunade: -Sakura como te encuentras?...-me pregunto en un tono muy amable y gentil acariciándome la cabeza…

La mire para contestarle pero me intimide por las otras personas que estaba en la habitación…así que ella pidió que esperaran afuera refiriéndose a los apuestos chicos que estaban conmigo, la mujer que vino con ella se quedo parece ser que era su ayudante.

Tsunade:- Y bien?...

-Me siento muy aturdida y desconcertada….quien es Ud.?

Tsunade: Me sonrió…-de verdad no me reconoces?

-No.

Tsunade:-Veo que cuando retiramos el sello tu memoria se fue…yo soy Senju Tsunade la quinta Hokage.

Esto es konoha'? pensé…

Tsunade:-Y además…-la quede mirando… -soy tu maestra.

-Maestra?...

Tsunade:-Si, tu eres mi segunda discípula, la primera es shizune tu ya la conoces ella ayudo en tu entrenamiento…. Me la señala….

Shizune:-lamento que no puedas recordar nada sakura, pero ya verás que poco a poco recuperaras la memoria…le sonreí:

- y si no, me da gusto conocerlas a ambas. Pero tsunade-sama por qué estoy en el hospital?

Tsunade:-veras…mmmm por donde comienzo?...(pausa)- Hace unos días en una misión, te desmayaste por lo cual estuviste internada alrededor de 3 días, a partir de ese día comenzaste a tener unos sueños extraños acerca de la muerte de una familia.

Fuiste conmigo y me pediste que investigara en lugares donde tú no podías entrar para buscar información sobre los expedientes de familias asesinadas… -le cambio la voz- entonces encontré en los archivos del 3ro el expediente sobre… -la interrumpí

- la masacre de mi clan… respiro…

Tsunade: -efectivamente. Te lo di para que supieras el por qué de esos sueños, anteriormente me dijiste que te desmayaste porque viste una especie de dragón por lo cual me decidí a dártelo. Lo leíste por partes y no te vi hasta el otro día cuando fuiste a mi oficina para pedirme que quitara el sello que retenía esos dolorosos recuerdos en la memoria de una niña de tan solo 4 años de edad recién cumplidos.

-Así que… Ud. Retiro el sello?

Tsunade:- Así es… cuando terminamos el procedimiento perdiste la conciencia y fue como si realmente te hubieras ido, tus signos vitales descendieron muchísimo, logramos estabilizarte.

Shizune:- Pero cuando logramos hacer eso, entraste en un coma profundo-.

Desvié la mirada hacia ella y le pregunte… -durante cuánto tiempo estuve así?

Shizune:- 4 semanas-me contesto- la sorpresa que me lleve

- con razón me sentía tan mareada y débil… cuando desperté.

Tsunade:- Es normal.

- uds…. Saben qué edad tengo?

Tsunade:-Tienes 16 años.

-Mmmm han pasado 12 años desde….-estruje las sabanas y mire ligeramente hacia abajo-

Tsunade:- Sakura….lo siento mucho.

Cambie la cara, y…. -tsunade-sama quienes eran esos chicos que estaban en la azotea?

Tsunade:- Bueno ellos son tus amigos y compañeros de equipo. El de cabello rubio y ojos azules es Uzumaki Naruto, han sido amigos desde niños según lo que me conto ya que en ese entonces no era hokage y no vivía en la aldea.

Y el de cabello oscuro es Uchiha Sasuke también es tu compañero de equipo. Después conocerás a tu sensei y el líder del equipo.

-Tengo otro sensei además de Ud.?

Tsunade:- Si, yo soy tu maestra en el área de la medicina, por lo tanto te voy informando que aquí en el hospital eres una persona muy importante por el hecho de ser mi discípula.

Y Hatake kakashi, ese es el nombre de tu sensei desde que saliste de la academia de eso hace ya 4 años y un poco más.

-Ah ya veo- por lo que veo me quedaba mucho por recordar yo diría demasiado y todo por causa de ese sello. Siguió hablando

Tsunade:- y después tenemos a Yamato el seria el reemplazo de kakashi cuando se encuentra en alguna otra misión…ah sí, también lo tenemos a Sai, el fue el reemplazo de Sasuke. Durante un tiempo al principio les costaba adaptarse a él, pero con el tiempo Naruto, tu y el llegaron a ser buenos amigos.

Ahh me canse de tanto hablar, te dejare para que descanses de tanta información que te di. Bien vende mañana temprano para ver cómo te encuentras.

Le tome la mano y le pregunté- Tsunade-sama….etto... mi familia, ...me refiero a los Isayama están todos….?

Me miro y me dijo:

Tsunade: - si, lamentablemente todos han fallecido eres… la única sobreviviente a excepción de tu tío, nunca lo encontraron. Al menos eso dicen los archivos e informes de búsqueda. Lo siento.

La mire e hice una leve mueca y le dije – está bien no se preocupe, gracias…. Por decírmelo.-

Shizune:- hasta luego sakura.

La salude con la mano. Salieron.

PRESENTACIONES:

Al día siguiente me encontraba de buen humor vino la enfermera temprano, y se alegro mucho de verme despierta me dijo:

- Doctora Sakura! Qué bueno que haya despertado me sentía realmente muy triste al verla en ese estado-

*¿Doctora? Y se me vino a la mente que ella me había dicho que yo era muy importante en ese lugar debido a ser su estudiante.

-Ah gracias…- le dije apenada de no saber quién era ella. Me reviso rápidamente se despidió de mi con una leve reverencia…. Me quede anonadada

– a por cierto me gusta el tatoo que se hizo en la muñeca le queda muy bien.

-Ah eso es una ma…..-se fue antes de decirle que no era un tatoo sino una marca.

Al rato tsunade-sama entro, y me pregunto cómo me sentía,

-bien ya no quiero estar más aquí!- lo dije en un tono dulce y casi haciendo puchero-

Tsunade: Se reía .- bien te haremos unos estudios y determinare si te doy de alta hoy mismo.

-De verdad? Emocionada-

Tsunade:- Si.

Después de los exámenes que resultaron estar bastante bien me dejo ir por lo que shizune llamo a Ino yamanaka ( A quien ya le habían contado de mi falta de memoria) para que me guiara en la aldea, era una chica muy linda y amable, según shizune ella era mi mejor amiga.

Salimos del hospital y ella al saber que no tenia memoria me contaba cosas…

Ino:- mmm por donde comenzare, bien ya se… te conocí a la edad de 5 años prácticamente desde el inicio fuimos mejores amigas hasta que…

-Hasta que, qué?

Ino-…nos enamoramos del mismo chico, por el cual tú y yo nos distanciamos y nos peleábamos a cada rato… eso era molesto no estar contigo como antes solo por un chico. -Me lo dijo un poco triste-

-Si, ese fue el caso te diré que romper una amistad por un chico fue algo realmente estúpido. Te pido disculpas….Ino-la mire- y ella a mi.

INo-No te hagas problemas, eso ya paso y ahora estamos bien, bueno eso creo por el hecho de que no me recuerdas pero no pasa nada. -Me sonrió.

_Tengo una duda…

Ino:- cual?

-Por lo menos el chico…. Valía la pena…?

INO: Mmmm en su momento si, era el chico más lindo, fuerte y popular de la aldea. Hasta que…-

-Sigue…

Ino:- El se fue de la aldea, tu sufriste mucho ya que él estaba en tu equipo y te llegaste a enamorar de él.

-Ya veo, y…quien es ese chico?

Ino:-Bueno el se llama…-la interrumpí-

-No, mejor no me digas nada…la verdad es que no quiero saber. Pero si es posible quiero que tu y yo seamos las mejores amigas que alguna vez fuimos…si?

Mi miro

Y con una gran sonrisa

Ino:- claro que sí, no dejaremos que nada no separe esta vez- diciéndome esto me abrazó por detrás –vamos aun nos quedan muchas cosas que tienes que conocer de la aldea.

-…vamos-.

Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba reunida con Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato y Sai. Ella les estaba explicando parte de lo que había sucedido conmigo, pero siempre muy cuidadosa con lo personal, solo les explico que no tenia memoria por cierto problema, y que por lo tanto no recordaba a nada ni nadie.

Entonces, hasta que yo me actualizara con las personas y con las cosas que hacía habitualmente no tendría misiones, solo me dedicaría a entrenar y ponerme al corriente de mi vida anterior.

Obviamente Naruto tenía que preguntar muchísimas cosas como:

- por qué esta así?, por qué no nos recuerda?, qué fue lo que le paso?

Tsunade-sama y Kakashi sensei permanecían en silencio.

Tsunade:-Eso es todo lo que tenían que saber. Pueden irse.- Les dijo fríamente.-

Solo procuren no abrumar a sakura con las cosas que le dirán, tengan cuidado ya que puede ser perjudicial para su recuperación. Esto será un tramo bastante largo en su nueva vida.

Volviendo con Ino….ella me contaba como estábamos organizados en equipos de 3 y me presento a su equipo: shikamaru Nara, chouji Akimichi, claramente ella también formaban el equipo 10.

Ellos sorprendidos por lo que ocurría pero a la vez tranquilos, una vez que se presentaron me preguntaron que me había pasado.

Ino:-mmm larga historia… ino me miro y les dijo

-pero que les importa shikamaru no seas metiche- y se rio. Nos fuimos cuando se acerca una chica muy linda de cabello oscuro y muy largo.

Hinata: -Sakura me da mucho gusto que estés bien y ya fuera del hospital….

Apenada… y esto era en general con todo el mundo me daba mucha pena no conocer a nadie de la noche a la mañana- Gracias…

Ino:- Etto… Hinata..sakura no sabe quién eres, perdio la memoria.

Hinata:-Ah de veras?.. En ese caso me presento yo soy Hyuga Hinata... Nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo…n_n

-Ah mucho gusto. Yo soy Isayama Sakura. Espero nos llevemos bien.

No sé qué paso pero la miro a ino…después te cuento- le dijo mientras nos íbamos.

-Que chica tan amable

Ino:-Si ella siempre es así. Ahora vamos a mi casa para que ya sepas donde encontrarme si necesitas para algo.

Llegamos y me presento a su padre. Después de presentarnos por mi falta de memoria. Se quedo extrañado cuando le dije mi apellido y cuanto iba a decir algo, ino me tomo de la mano y me dijo… -ven te voy a mostrar el invernadero, me llevo casi corriendo cuando llegamos me quede maravillada con las plantas y flores de distintos colores y aromas.

Wooou, esto es increíble -le dije-

Ino:-Te gusta?-

-Si! Es precioso…

Ino:-Saku te puedo dejar sola un momento tengo hacer algo.

-Si.

Ino:-No tardare enseguida vuelvo!...saliendo de aquel hermoso lugar.

Ino le estaba contando al padre de que no me dijera nada de lo normal y le conto que mi verdadero apellido era Isayama, que después le iba a contar con más detalle pero que no dijera mas…y salió.

Ino:-Ya volví, vamos a tu casa?

-Si, vamos.

Estaba en camino cuando me dijo- sakura no quieres un helado?

La mire y le dije – si! Claro.

Ino:-Entonces vamos! Queda cerca de tu casa.

Tomamos un delicioso helado e increíblemente me puse de muy buen humor. Seguimos caminando cuando Ino se detuvo y dijo:

-Bien llegamos…-Me quede viendo esa casa… – que estas esperando entremos-

Así lo hicimos ella me guiaba dentro de esa casa.

Ella se quedo conmigo en mi habitación donde me contaba banalidades y cosas de mi infancia olvidada.

Luego de mis compañeros curiosidades que la verdad, no me hubieran gustado escuchar.

Esa misma noche tuve un sueño. Era de cuando vivía en las afueras de konoha, en un jardín de flores cerca de mi casa. Me desperté y veía que era tarde, pero no me importo, le deje a ino una nota que decía "fui a caminar no te preocupes se como regresar…Sakura".

No sabía exactamente hacia donde me dirigía pero quería encontrar un lugar lo bastante grande para que no fuera un problema.

Cuando recordé como hacía para invocarla, y lo hice, por fin después de tantos años mi amiga estaba conmigo de nuevo

Wawww enserio había crecido estaba enorme. Corrí a abrazarla se ve que después de tantos años ella me miro extrañada pero al final me reconoció. Y le dio mucha alegría verme ya que me abrazo por así decirlo con su cola.

(Michiru es un Dragón de cuerpo largo y bastante grande ahora, cuando era pequeña pues ella también era muy pequeña comparada con lo que es ahora)

Volviendo conmigo y Michiru…

-Hace mucho que no te veía…al borde de lágrimas…. Como estas?.. Has crecido mucho.

Michiru:- Sakura-sama hace muchos años que no sé nada de Ud. Creí que había perecido con su familia.

-Mmm larga historia…te extrañe!

Bueno al final termine de contarle lo que había ocurrido conmigo después del asesinato de mi familia. Mucho eso no me angustiaba pero estaba tan contenta de verla que la volví a abrazar. En ese momento aparecieron Naruto, con dos personas más.

Al parecer estaban muy sorprendidos de verme abrazando a un dragón que era del tamaño de un templo. Michiru era muy grande y no parecía un dulce dragón todo lo contrario parecía muy agresiva.

-Naruto:- Sakura- se acerca y Michiru se pone a la defensiva, la detengo justo a tiempo.

-Naruto detente -le dijo una de las personas que lo acompañaban-

¿:- ?así que es verdad, ese dragón lo confirma-

**Contnuará *O***


	6. Empezar de nuevo

-Naruto detente -le dijo una de las personas que lo acompañaban- así que es verdad, ese dragón lo confirma-

Naruto mira asombrado a esa persona- a que se refiere con eso kakashi sensei?

En ese momento ella tomo una forma muy pequeña y se acomodo por atrás de mi cuello, me sorprendí, pero a la vez recuerdo que ella hacía eso.

***Ahora podre estar con Ud. sin problema, sakura-sama** (una de las habilidades que mi clan había desarrollado era la telepatía con nuestros dragones así que no era necesario hablar para comunicarnos. Nosotras logramos eso el mismo día de mi 4to cumpleaños y lo llevábamos a la perfección y ahora no era diferente).

Se acercaron y muy sorprendido me pregunto qué era lo que yo estaba abrazando y adonde se fue…

– Está aquí alrededor de mi cuello,- la señale- ella es Michiru es mi dragón. Michiru, el es Naruto uno de mis amigos…según lo que me dijeron…

Michiru: -mucho gusto Naruto-san mi nombre es Michiru Isayama.

Naruto:-Ah..Si igual yo soy uzumaki naruto mucho gusto. Sakura como nunca me dijste que tenias un dragón?

-Porque no lo recordaba Naruto.

NARUTO:- Ah es cierto creo no los recuerdas todavía así que los presentaré ellos son: Hatake Kakashi… él es nuestro sensei y líder del equipo, y este es Sai, el fue el reemplazo de Sasuke por un tiempo pero- abrazándolo- el es parte del equipo. Y bueno el dobe aquel no está hoy pero lo recuerdas verdad?

-El chico de la azotea?

Naruto:-Si ese-

-ah… si.

Naruto:-Bueno nosotros somos tu equipo- me dedico una linda sonrisa…-Por cierto que haces a esta hora aquí?

-Mmm bueno es que quería estar en un lugar alejado de la aldea para poder ver a Michiru sin tener ningún problema por el espacio y…veo que hice bien porque esta enorme…mirándola.

.-Si ese es el caso hiciste bien pero ya deberías regresar es tarde- me dijo el sensei.

-Espero poder -le digo.

Naruto:- No te preocupes te llevaremos a tu casa. Vamos y asi nos fuimos.

En el camino me preguntaron cómo es que yo tenía a Michiru.

-pues….En mi familia cada vez que nace un integrante, nace un dragón que es su acompañante, por eso no necesitamos los contratos de sangre con otros animales…ya que hace muchos años atrás antepasados míos acordaron que nuestra familia siempre estaría con ellos. Cuidaríamos de ellos y estos acordaron. Así que a nuestro clan lo llamaban el clan Dragón.

Y el por qué no había aparecido hasta ahora se los diré después… buenas noches y gracias por traerme.-

Apenas estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando me di vuelta Ino estaba parada enfrente de mí…

Ino:-Dónde estabas me tenias preocupada…-súper alterada que hasta dio miedo…

-Ehh, quería tomar aire y bueno mirando a Michiru-…. Ella había tomado un tamaño… muy pequeño comparado con el que en realidad es, que estaba alrededor de mi cuello…. Ino creyó que era una serpiente lo cual se puso pálida cuando la vio…y pego un grito….

-Cálmate no es una serpiente! Es mi dragón, es inofensiva, tranquilízate….

Después de un rato las presente… y le explique todo…

Al final ella se había tranquilizado y… quién lo diría… simpatizaron.

Al día siguiente desayunamos y empezó con el tour. Después de eso nos sentamos en una parte alejada de la aldea cerca de un puente… mira sakura- me dijo viendo que estaba distraída.- En ese puente es donde originalmente tu equipo esperaba a su sensei para ir a misiones.-

-Oh, ya veo con razón se me hace familiar… ahora que lo dices ayer lo conocí, parece una persona amable…

Ino:- Si lo es, además es muy genial, tú misma lo dijiste hace tiempo….

-que cosa?

Ino:- Que kakashi-senei es la persona más genial que conoces, que también lo piensas de tsunade-sama pero que kakashi le gana.

Para nuestra sorpresa kakashi sensei estaba escuchando nuestra conversación, y cuando lo vimos la parte que se le ve del rostro parecía emocionado y creo que hasta estaba por llorar y me abrazo…- de verdad piensas eso?... eres mi mejor alumna, más que naruto y sasuke!...

Ino- ella es su única estudiante…¬¬

Kakashi:-.. Bueno también lo digo porque es la primera que apruebo…^^.

Por otra parte…- sensei me está…asfixiando…

Kakashi:- Ah sí perdón…^^… sakura tsunade-sama me explico la situación y a partir de mañana te entrenare para que estés en forma y me peguntes lo que te has olvidado.-me dijo con una mirada muy amable.

-Hai, gracias sensei…

Kakashi:- Bien me voy tengo una misión… no encontramos aquí a las 8 de la mañana. Nos vemos…

Al rato que se fue… dije o mejor dicho grite….queeee! Mañana?...YwY…. creo que es muy pronto….¬¬

Ino:- Mmm creo que sí, pero… tu puedes, arriba ese animo-

-T^T…si.

Bueno…. Y así ese día llego.

Hora y media más tarde o sea…. 9 y 30 apareció…

Kakashi:- Lo siento sakura me perdí en el sendero de la vida….

-Si aja… ¬¬ … -por qué siento que ya escuche eso antes?

Empezamos con el entrenamiento del chakra, y bueno cosas físicas que para mí fueron realmente fáciles debe ser que mi cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado.

Para cuando terminamos era casi de noche ya.

En el momento que nos acercamos para ponernos de acuerdo con el horario ya que tsunade-sama me tenía que re entrenar, se acerco el chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros… tenía que hablar con el sensei así que fui a recoger mis cosas y ya con él me despedí de los dos…

Kakashi:- Sakura mañana a las 8 de nuevo ^^….

-¬¬ No querrá decir a las 9 y 30?

No a las 8 como quedamos hoy… ^ ^.

-¬¬… bien…

Mientras me estaba yendo kakashi de nuevo…

Kakashi: Sakura!- volteé a ver no quise ir, pero me hizo señas…

***Ahhh no quiero… pensé, pero fui. Sasuke había ido a decirme que la hokage quería verme.**

***Ahh me hubiera quedado como estaba pero no, tenía que…sin tanto problema…***

Mire a sasuke y le dije: gracias…. Y me fui.

Con kakashi y sasuke..+

Sasuke :- últimamente está muy rara, que le pasa? Desde que se despertó y la encontré en la azotea.

Kakashi:- Veo que no te dijeron nada, pensé que Naruto ya te lo había dicho. Sasuke… esta sakura no es la misma que fue tu compañera en la academia ni tampoco en el equipo 7.

Sasuke:- A que se refiere con eso?

Kakahi:- Sakura bueno ella, no te reconoce. A ninguno de nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que nos rechace para ella todo esto es nuevo es por eso que actúa de esa manera.

Sasuke:- Sigo sin entender…por qué no nos reconoce perdió la memoria o algo así?

Kakashi:- Si. Pero no solo eso, ella es otra persona completamente diferente a la que conocíamos, que quiero decir con esto… es que quizás nosotros conocimos a una sakura falsa o inventada… de por así decirlo. Así que no te sorprendas si presenta una nueva forma de ser…bien ya te informe la situación… adiós.

Sasuke quedo mas confundido de lo que estaba pero no le dio mucha importancia, y se fue.

Mientras tanto yo llegaba a la torre del hokage, supongo que le dicen así porque el hokage está siempre ahí. Bueno llegue súper cansada pero bueno me presente en la oficina, cuando me vio enseguida le dijo a Shizune que dejara todo para que nos fuéramos a un lugar para relajarnos y estar tranquilas.

Y así lo hicimos fuimos a comer y… obviamente antes me aseé, y fuimos. En ese lugar empezamos a hablar de mi entrenamiento, de cómo iba a ser ya que yo formaba parte de un equipo, y además de eso me explico que por ser discípula de ella tenía mejor preparación que cualquier médico de la aldea.

Genial una responsabilidad súper pequeña con la que cargar…TwT…

Cuando nos disponíamos a salir del lugar aparece Michiru de la nada, por lo cual me sorprendí un poco porque no la había llamado, y después recordé que ella no necesita que la invoque solo con nombrarla ella viene… (Debido a que nosotros -los de mi clan- tenemos una marca en la espalda que nos conecta con nuestro respectivo Compañero. Claro está que los que somos futuros líderes de este, tenemos dos marcas, y podemos comunicarnos mentalmente con ellos es una característica principal de un líder…)

Ellas se sorprendieron, pero en ese momento las presente, por lo cual tsunade-sama se dio cuenta de que no podría invocar a katsuyu-sama (la babosa gigante de ella).

Por lo que nos quedamos más tiempo hablando de lo que mencione anteriormente de los miembros de mi clan…

Íbamos caminado juntas hasta que ellas tomaron un camino y nosotras otro para llegar a no me acostumbro, mi casa. De camino me senté en un banco que se encontraba allí, Michiru estaba alrededor de mi cuello, eso a ella le gustaba, sentir mi calor, y no queda de mas decir que me extraño mucho… era obvio eso, ya que no me había visto en más de 10 años… por lo cual no dije nada.

Mientras me encontraba allí sentí que alguien se acercaba, no le di mucha importancia, además tenía sueño, me disponía a irme cuando levante la mirada se encontraba el. Me dio algo en el pecho, un sentimiento de angustia y mucha tristeza, sin duda alguna, entre el y yo había demasiada como decirlo tensión…pero también es otra cosa, volviendo a lo que estaba pasando y se quedo petrificado literalmente cuando me vio, reaccione cuando michiru me hablo:

-sakura-sama es tarde, vayamos a su casa.

-Si. Tienes razón mañana hay que madrugar-…lo dije sin mucho ánimo, me levante y lo salude no con palabras sino como asintiendo con la cabeza. Nos fuimos mientras ella me hablaba de mi abuelo. Obviamente mi abuelo o sea el dragón de mi abuelo paterno. Es como mi abuelo de crianza se podría decir. Ya que él era como mi abuelito, en fin dijo que quería verme.

Y comprobar que me encontraba bien después de tantos años de creerme muerta, al momento de despertar de por asi decirlo michiru se dio cuenta y apareció ante mi.

En fin quiere verme y por eso la mando, yo iria a verlo el problema es que no me acuerdo o creo no tengo idea que posición de manos debería usar para ir a su dimensión.

Asi que bueno no pensé mucho en eso ya que me quede profundamente dormida y al otro dia no quería saber nada con el entrenamiento.

En el momento en que Sasuke vio a Sakura sentada en ese banco, se quedó inmóvil era muy noche como aquel día, se le vino a la mente la noche en la que se disponía a abandonar la aldea y ella le confesaba su amor, era una escena parecida, reaccionó cuando la escuchó hablar y la vio pasar a su lado haciéndole un gesto. El mismo se preguntaba ¿por qué precisamente ese recuerdo?, un sentimiento de angustia lleno su pecho cuando la vio pasar…incluso se quedó un buen rato en la misma posición…

***flashback***

"Ella no es la misma Sakura que fue tu compañera, así que no te sorprendas si presenta otra forma de ser"

***fin del flashback***

-no es…la misma…-

**Continuará *O***


	7. Triángulo

Me levante con mucha, demasiada fiaca, no quería hacer nada, pero bueno, lo tenía que hacer, que otra..¬¬

Me di un baño rápido, me cambie, no tenía idea de que ropa ponerme eso de ser ninja como que no lo asimilo, así que busque ropa y pues no me gustaba mucho lo que estaba allí , no me quedo de otra. Desayune algo de fruta y me fui.

No se pero siento como si kakashi sensei siempre llegara tarde decidí que no me apresure en llegar rápido al lugar de encuentro, al llegar me encuentro a Sasuke con una pose de chico malo, mientras me acerba me preguntaba que estaría haciendo el ahí?...

Bueno no importa pensé…

Ohayou… le dije y me quede ahí casi enfrente de él, en el otro extremo del puente.

Ohayou.- solo le escuche decir eso.

Ah pasado un buen rato digamos media hora y nada del sensei, me canse y me fije que había un árbol muy cerca me dirigí hacia él y me subí a una rama, recostada esperando a que se dignara a aparecer. Pasaron como 45 minutos, yo me estaba durmiendo. Así que me baje y me moje la cara en el rio. Me quede sentada al lado de este al parecer alguien me observaba, si era sasuke.

-No creí que te quedaras dormida, si sabes que el llega tarde.-

Luego de que dijera eso, bueno no le conteste, solo me quede ahí, pero no estaba enojada sino que estaba calmada. Mi mente estaba en blanco…Creo que el que lo ignorara le molesto, no me importo y me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que siento un abrazo muy cálido de parte de Naruto. Lo cual me sobre exalté un poco

-oye no hagas eso….suspiro...

Naruto:- jeje no te enojes Sakura-chan, me da gusto verte bien-…me dedico una linda sonrisa….*ah por que hace eso?...es lindo bastante lindo…-

-gra-…gracias….^/^- increíblemente me sonrojé…

Naruto:- Sakura-chan…-me miro fijo- estas muy roja- puso su mano en mi frente, lo que hizo que me pusiera colorada como un tomate- no tendrás fiebre?-

Tome su mano torpemente y

- n…no…estoy bien.

Naruto:- estas rara, pero bueno, la abuela me conto que no nos recuerdas pero tú sigues siendo la misma de eso estoy seguro.

Me quedé viéndolo me siento bien cuando estoy con él- espero- le sonreí.

Arriba en el puente el uchiha los veía con cara de pocos amigos y a la vez sentía muy raro, por qué con el ella era fría hasta el punto de ignorarlo y con Naruto era dulce, y atenta? Es como si los papeles de la niñez se habían dado vuelta.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Kakashi apareció…

Kakashi:- buenos días, lamento el retraso es que…

Los tres: .ME PERDÍ EN EL SENDERO DE LA VIDA…-Naruto y Sakura se miraron y rieron, solo el uchiha estaba callado y con cara de fastidio.

Kakashi:- bueno, los hice venir para que Sakura vea cómo están los niveles de cada uno para que la ayuden en su re-entrenamiento. Empecemos.

Supuestamente teníamos una pelea de entrenamiento, pero Naruto no peleo enserio, cuando me di cuenta de eso me quede quieta levante a penas mi mano

-me rindo-

Kakashi:- y ahora que pasa?-

-el no lo toma enserio, y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacer nada.- en ese momento Sasuke hizo un gesto que me irritó bastante

- oh discúlpeme señor Uchiha por no estar al nivel de Uds. Intenta estar un mes en coma, vamos a ver como sientes después…Idiota.

Naruto se reía a más no poder hasta le dolía el estomago de tanta gracia que le dio, lo que dije.

Y bueno tanto el sensei como él se quedaron atónitos con mi respuesta ante su gesto.

No le gusto nada, me fulminaba con la mirada, poco me importó dirigí mi mirada hacia Naruto estaba en el suelo aun riéndose que me estaba contagiando

—jaja oye- no podía contener la risa- que te pasa?-

Naruto:- jajaja nunca le habías hablado así. Jajajaja-

Kakashi:- Bueno considerando eso pues, terminamos por hoy-

Varias semanas aburridas y a la vez divertidas ya que aquellos dos discutían, eran graciosos pero a la vez insoportables, constantemente me hacían enojar, no entendía porque solo lo hacía.

Un día horrible, me toco pelear con Sasuke yo no quería, pero bueno me derroto fácilmente, este chico es un completo idiota pero también da miedo.

Ese sentimiento que tengo cuando lo veo, esa opresión en el pecho no desaparece, aunque es menos frecuente ya no le doy demasiada importancia porque Naruto está conmigo y me anima.

Ya por fin de una vez en casa

Me un largo baño y me acosté, Michiru apareció y empezó a hablarme pero estaba casi inconsciente así que no escuche mucho. Hasta que…

-AHH! -…Me azotó con su cola en la pierna –que haces?!...

Michiru:- lo lamento Sakura-sama pero sabía que no me estaba escuchando.

-ya, que pasa ahora?-

Michiru:- su abuelo Takeru-sama está muy ansioso por verla, quiere que lo vaya a visitar.

-le dijiste que no recuerdo la posición de manos para ir allá?

Michiru:- si, dijo que pusiera un poco de su sangre aquí- sacó un pequeño pergamino.

-si no hay de otra * ahh me va a doler YwY*- pinche mi dedo y dejé que cayera un poco.- ya esta- dicho esto se fue.

Dormí hasta el otro día, me costaba levantarme cada día, siempre a regaña dientes, y lo seguía haciendo…

-ah no quiero (sollozo)…- totalmente adormilada me lo repetía una y otra vez hasta que me cosas diarias hasta dormida las hacía solo que yendo al baño tropecé y caí en la bañera, recordé que dolió un rato después cuando dije...AHH pero eso fue un gemido para adentro.

Llegué tarde y como siempre Sasuke me lo remarcó, o sea que problema tenia conmigo que le había hecho?...decidí ignorarlo, me di cuenta de que eso lo sacaba, yo… me la pasaba con Naruto. Kakashi-sensei llego y bueeeeno esta vez no dije nada jaja porque recién llegaba yo también. :P.

Kakashi:- Ohayou. ^^.- en ese momento….

"PUFF"

Naruto:- oeh a donde se fue sakua-chan?

Kakashi:- ….-*invocación invertida*.

¿?- Sakura mi niña por fin haz regresado.

- A- Abuelo…- me quedé pasmada, el estaba en su forma natural, era inmenso, al borde de lagrimas corrí a abrazarlo... jeje algo así con mucho esfuerzo solo atine a tocarle parte del hocico.

- Y pasó, llore mucho y después de un rato me calme…

….

Takeru:- ahora ya sabes la verdad…que es lo que piensas hacer pequeña?

-no lo se-

Takeru:- Sakura tienes que saber que después del deceso de tu madre surgió la presencia de un nuevo dragón.

*eso no es posible*_ mi hermanito el…el esta-

Takeru:- sinceramente no lo sé. Pero debo decirte que desconocemos su ubicación ya que por años no volvió a aparecer por aquí.

-Y de Koushiro no sabes nada?, podríamos hacer que su dragón hable-

Takeru:- ese día tan negro para nuestro clan, el se marcho y nunca volvió a aparecer, no pude buscarlo ya que tu sabes que si no somos llamados por nuestros compañeros o siquiera estén vivos, no podemos ir a tu dimensión.

-si, pero estoy yo y puedes contar conmigo, anno….abuelo…crees que tal vez mi hermanito este con vida?...o quizás Koushiro…tuvo herederos…-

Esa era otra opción.

Takeru:- Una de las razones por las que te traje es porque quiero que estés preparada, ante un posible encuentro con esa escoria, tu eres la líder natural de nuestro clan. Ya es tiempo de que asumas tu lugar.

-un encuentro? Me ignoro por más de 12 años crees que aparezca ahora?

Takeru:- es difícil saber pero quiero que estés preparada, pude volver a sentir tu presencia y apuesto a que él también se dio cuenta.

-ya veo.- *debe ser porque retiraron el sello del 3ro*- abuelo tu me entrenarías?

Takeru:- es mi deber como dragón de Isayama Mizuki.

- Eres mi abuelo de crianza y siempre lo vas a ser.- lo abrace, bueno lo que podía.- bueno cuando empezamos?

Takeru:- si lo deseas ahora mismo.

-de acuerdo pero… primero tengo que avisarle a la hokage.

Takeru:- ya veo…cuando estés lista habla con tu dragón querida nieta.

-hai.

Al regresar y a juzgar por la altura del sol eran con la de la tarde, tenía que hablar con Tsunade-sama y empezar a preparar todo y ¿desperdirme?

Le expliqué lo del encuentro de hoy, y pedí permiso, claramente me lo concedió, pero no tengo la menor idea si voy a volver…eso nunca es seguro.

Ya en mi casa empacando lo necesario.

***Flashback***

**Takeru:-La verdad sobre esa noche tiene que ver con un triangulo y algo que hicieron tus abuelos.**

**-No entiendo un triangulo.**

**Takeru:- Cuando supimos que tu padre Isayama Haruka, sería el líder del clan, tu abuelo decidió que debería tener una esposa, la ideal era la única hija de un señor feudal, pero había un problema que tu padre desconocía, tu madre Shizuka tenía una relación con tu tío, a pesar de ello. Su padre y Mizuki acordaron su matrimonio.**

**Se puede decir que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso.**

**Tiempo después Koushiro se fue al saber que ella estaba embarazada de ti…después de tu nacimiento el regreso mucho después y decidieron tener una relación secreta. Esta fue descubierta y revelada por tu abuelo Sentarou. (Padre de Shizuka).**

** Tu padre perdonó a tu madre, el tiempo pasó y te dieron la noticia de que ibas a tener un hermano, al enterarse de que ese niño que venía en camino no era suyo, comenzó a odiarlo más, pensaba alejarse otra vez pero…-**

**-Pero?...-**

**Takeru:- Las marcas en tu cuerpo comenzaban a ser notables, ambas, se dio cuenta de que serías tú la única líder en algún momento. Estábamos en la sala entonces irrumpió haciendo un gran escándalo debido a esto.**

**Salió furioso ya que tu abuelo y tu padre no iban a ceder ante ese exabrupto, Shizuka fue tras él, discutieron…y lo otro ya lo sabes ella…decidió dejar este mundo por su propia cuenta.**

**-aun con mi hermanito dentro…suyo…-*…*.**

**Takeru:- si, al perderla decidió él acabar con todos incluyéndote. Pero por deseos del destino sobreviviste.**

**_...-**

**Takeru:-Por eso necesito que entrenes y asumas tu lugar como líder de nuestro clan.**

***Fin del Flashback***

*no puedo creerlo… asi que por eso tenia esa cara* (haciendo referencia a Shizuka)

Entre dientes- ni siquiera pudo esperar a que na-ciera.

En ese momento me dio un ataque de rabia Shizuka estaba muerta pero koushiro no…aun.

-maldita seas!-dio un golpe en la pared y le hice un agujero… genial.

Al tranquilizarme recordé que me tenia que despedir de mi equipo aunque quizás solo de Ino y de Naruto.

En algún lugar:

**¿?: - esta presencia…-*mmm tal parece que nuestra princesita está viva después de todo***

**¿?:*Koushiro-sama esta presencia es de-***

**Koushiro: *Si, es ella***

**¿*?- ocurre algo…tio?..**

**Koushiro:- no ocurre nada...Shinosuke.**

Naruto:- asi que es por eso.

Ino:- no teníamos idea, pero hazte mas fuerte.

-claro.- les había dicho todo lo cual nos llevo un rato largo excepto el pequeño detalle de mi venganza pero sabía que Naruto se opondría por lo que paso con Sasuke algo de eso recuerdo y después Ino me mantuvo al tanto.

-am y…por favor no le digan a Tsunade-sama la…ultima parte de esto ya que no se lo dije.-

Naruto:- y eso por qué?

-solo quiero estar lista por si llega a aparecer.

Naruto:- Sakura –chan tu no estarás pensando en hacer lo mismo que el teme verdad?

-no, yo solo… quiero…saber un par de cosas que solo él sabe. Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar que me mate. Debo hacerme más fuerte ^^.

Nos abrazamos- los voy a extrañar, cuídense y despídanme de los demás por favor.

No lo quería hacer dramático pero si los iba a extrañar…llegando a la puerta principal me encontré con Sasuke, lo mire fijo durante al menos un segundo.

Creo que me vio porque pasaba pero no le afecto en lo más mínimo, que se supone que esperaba que hiciera que me saludara, en que estaba pensando.

-hasta luego… ^^- solo me miro y se fue.

En cierta forma él se parece a mí, no solo por la situación de perder a su familia, sino en la personalidad, solo que él le cuesta mostrar emociones eso sí que es algo imposible de no notar.

Antes de llamar a Michiru para que me llevara a su tierra, se me ocurrió visitar mi antigua casa, camine durante un rato me perdí.

Bueno no quedo de otra la llame y le pedí que me llevara allí al llegar comencé a reconocer varias cosas como el campo de flores que seguía igual incluso más grande bello, los arboles de cerezo, la pequeña cascada y…

-mi casa…- se veía bastante lúgubre, por el hecho de estar abandonada durante tanto tiempo.

Respire hondo y avance, estaba sucia, con telarañas, algunos de los maderos del piso rechinaban al pasar por el pasillo, los muebles estaban tapado con sabanas blancas eso habrá sido por orden del hokage, reconocí varios lugares, como la cocina, el doyo, el pasillo donde yacía el cuerpo de mi padre y donde vi por última vez a mi abuelito.

Llegué a mi antiguo cuarto oscuro, polvoso y con varias encajas entre ellas algunas fotografías, comprobé que en ellas, su cara…ella no era feliz.

Me tome un momento para recordar y no recuerdo haberla visto sonreír, solo cuando nos quedábamos solas con koushiro…

Aparte esa y encontré otra en la que solo estábamos Michiru y yo durmiendo, y una enmarcada que solía tener en mi cómoda. Mi abuelo, mi padre y yo. En esos momentos sentía los rechazos de mi madre pero era como si me acostumbrara, pero no me importaba mucho, aun a esa corta edad tenía el amor y el cariño de mi padre y el de mi abuelo, lleve estas últimas dos conmigo.

El último lugar que visite, el cuarto de mi padre, me recosté sobre el marco de la puerta y dirigí mi vista hacia la viga *ese momento su cuerpo, la expresión en su rostro. Sus palabras antes de cometer aquel acto*.

"**Sakura, es muy seguro de que me odies después de lo que voy a hacer, pero ya no puedo seguir** **con este sufrimiento quizás…sólo quizás algún día me entiendas"**

Dicho esto se quito la vida, creo que nunca voy a olvidar ese momento…

-hasta ahora…no puedo Shizuka…*no mereces ni que te recuerde como madre*.

-Michiru…vamos.

Michiru:- hai.

En la dimensión del abuelo:

Takeru:- estas lista pequeña?

-hai, empecemos.

En Konoha:

Naruto:- ah…esto será aburrido sin Sakura-chan.

Sasuke:- una misión no dura para siempre no llores…

Naruto:- Sakura-chan no volverá en un tiempo.

Sasuke:- a que te refieres con eso?

Naruto:- tu no estabas, ella se fue de la aldea, al menos por un tiempo…bueno eso es lo que dijo.

*Falshback*

-Hasta luego ^^…. *ya veo por qué me ayer me habló, se estaba despidiendo*

Naruto: quería despedirse de ustedes pero no estaban.

Kakashi: si dijo que volvería entonces es un hasta luego, no lo tomes tan a pecho.

Naruto:- pero justo ahora que…-viendo a Sasuke- (haciendo referencia de que a Sakura no le cae bien Sasuke).

Sasuke:- ¬¬ ahora que, qué?-

Naruto:- am… nada w…ya vámonos.

El tiempo pasaba lento no tenía idea de cómo me iba a entrenar. Poco a poco hicimos un cronograma, mejorar la velocidad, resistencia, técnicas y habilidad con las armas. Además de otras cosas pero yo estaba más interesada en los elementos.

Sorpresivamente antes del elemento característico de la familia surgió el Suiton. (Agua).

Practicaba casi toso el día durante más o menos 5 meses. Ya lo controlaba perfectamente, con este elemento surgieron nuevos jutsus, algunos del clan, y otros que aprendieron de afuera, escritos en antiguos pergaminos, no eran muchos ya que solo unos pocos poseían este elemento.

Investigando en ellos encontré técnicas y jutsus médicos bastante efectivos a la hora de actuar en emergencias, tratamientos, medicinas, etc.

No tenía tiempo que perder, en algún momento me canso pero el dolor y el odio que tengo dentro me ayuda a seguir.

Cuando estoy realmente con estos ataques de rabia se que hacer para no sentir nada, ninguna emoción, meditar bajo una cascada, el agua fría purifica esos sentimientos.

Por momentos es como estar vacía pero de ese modo es mejor aunque sea por un rato.

**Continuará *O***


	8. De vuelta

**El tiempo pasa, tu y yo ya no estamos juntos, cada quién tiene una perspectiva diferente de la vida, compartimos el dolor, totalmente opuestos y al mismo tiempo somos uno.**

**Dicen que el tiempo cura todo tipo de heridas, que ayuda a olvidar, y que un corazón lastimado se regenera más rápido de lo que tarda en ser lastimado. En mi caso mis heridas siguen abiertas, nunca cicatrizan y qué decir de mi corazón, hoy decido reemplazarlo por una dura y fría roca para que resista un poco más.**

Han pasado 2 años y medio desde que dejé konoha, poseo el Raiton (Elem. Rayo) como era de esperarse aunque aún no lo puedo controlar haga lo que haga…

-simplemente no puedo.

Durante todo el tiempo que pase sola los recuerdos venían a mí, cuando era parte de la familia Haruno, del equipo 7, de mis compañeros, del chico del cual me enamoré y peleé con mi mejor amiga por el…por Sasuke.

Momentos que pase con mis padres adoptivos, realmente eran muy buenos conmigo, y claramente Yuuki me trataba como su hija.

De todos esos rescaté algo que me serviría.

-ya está….Kakashi-sensei es genial con su raiton el podría ayudarme...n_n.

Sé que le dije a mi abuelo que iría directamente a Konoha para pedirle a kakashi que me entrene pero…

Volví a mi casa para limpiarla y ponerla habitable de nuevo, me llevo como 2 días y un poquito más. Era una casa bastante grande pero con la ayuda de Michiru terminé, algo de lo que más me gustaba de mi casa era el baño, era enorme y tradicional, estuvimos en el agua caliente un bien rato, comimos algo y nos fuimos a dormir.

Al verme en el espejo después de dos años fue algo raro, había cambiado bastante, estaba más alta, mi cuerpo se desarrolló por completo, estaba sorprendida, de lo único que me había percatado era de que mi cabello había crecido mucho, por debajo de mi cintura.

Por parte me alegré por el cambio, por otra parte era muy parecida a Shizuka.

-Solo en apariencia, solo en eso…-

Al terminar con la casa me dediqué un poco a la jardinería, cuando terminé ya era de noche y mi casa se veía muy bien por dentro y por fuera, me daba lástima dejarla tanto esfuerzo y mañana me tengo que ir. Así que pensé en los pequeños dragones que me ayudaban en mi entrenamiento, los invocaría y les pediría que cuiden la casa de extraños hasta que yo volviera.

Michiru:- Sakura-sama cuando piensa regresar a konoha?

-…- *por parte quiero pero*- no lo se quizás mañana oh espera…-

Michiru:- que sucede?

-hay que limpiar la otra casa…w entonces pasado mañana.

Michiru:-bien.

El día llegó, un poco descansadas Michiru y yo partimos, yo iba en su lomo acostada disfrutando de la brisa en mi cara alborotando mi ahora largo cabello.

-* Michiru…*

Michiru:*si?*

-cómo cuanto falta?*

Michiru:* a este paso como 2 horas*

-*está bien sigue así, no tengo prisa*…*como crees que reaccionen cuando me vean?*

Michiru:*no lo sé, por qué pregunta eso?*

-no se…hace tiempo que me fui y…*

Michiru:*quiere saber como la van a recibir?*

-creo*

El viaje en su lomo se me hizo muy relajante, la presencia del otoño se empezaba a sentir, no sé si eso le haría bien a Michiru, allá nuestros inviernos son cálidos y bueno aquí le afectaría bastante el frio. Al llegar la mandaré a casa para que lo sienta.

Michiru:*Sakura-sama*

-mmmmm?

Michiru:*llegamos*.

*bien…*- recordé a Naruto y se me dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

Eran como las 8 de la mañana, y supuse que el sensei llegaría tarde como siempre fui a su lugar de encuentro.

¿?-disculpe señorita, tiene que darme su nombre y razón de su visita-

-Isayama, Sakura y razón…mmm vengo a hablar con Tsunade-sama.|

¿?-Sa- sa-..Sakura-san?.

*Ay pero que les pasa?*-si.-me veían bastante sorprendidos.

¿?- ah, Sakura-san es que no la reconocimos, siga, siga.

-gracias.

1#¿?-viste lo mismo que yo?

2#- aja, según lo que escuche, se había ido a entrenar, debe ser más fuerte de lo que era.

1#¿?- mas fuerte o no se ha convertido en una mujer realmente bella por donde se mire.

En el puente:

Naruto:- por qué nos hace esto? Siempre nos hace esperar y ni siquiera cambia la escusa.

Sasuke:-deberíamos venir más tarde, pero con él nunca se sabe.

Los dos estaban fastidiados de esperarlo siempre…*….MEDIA HORA MAS TARDE….

Kakashi:- Hola.

N/S:- llega tarde ¬¬*…

Kakashi:-Hola Sakura.

-jajajajjaja…hola… -me seguí riendo.- ambos miraron y no sé, se quedaron duros cuando me vieron con la misma expresión me moría de la risa por dentro.

Naruto:-Sakura-chan!-corrió hacia mí, me abrazó, correspondí y con eso me dio varias vueltas. Una vez que nos separamos- como has estado?, espera déjame verte- me dio una vuelta X/X…-oye estas…hermosa.

-gra-gracias ^/^U.

Naruto: ah ^w^ dejaste crecer tu cabello- y me abrazo de nuevo no para que?, me puse roja como un tomate- te queda muy lindo, y por cierto.

Lo mire.

Naruto: como un susurro- no me dejes tanto tiempo con el teme ...-

Me reí en voz baja para que Sasuke no escuchara.

Kakashi:- ^^ es cierto, te sienta muy bien.

-gracias, sabe a Ud. Si lo extrañé.

Naruto: oye! ¬¬

-jajaja mentira a todos- entonces lo vi a un costado.-Hola Sasuke.

Sasuke:- hola.- seco como siempre, pero que raro.

Sasuke*:

Kakashi: hola Sakura ^^

Me di vuelta y ahí estaba completamente diferente a lo que se fue, su cuerpo era otro se notaba que ya no era un niña, y su cabello lacio y largo se movía con el viento, estaba por debajo de su cintura más largo de lo que tenia de niña*hermosa* *pero qué demonios estoy pensando?*.

Sakura:- hola Sasuke.

-hola- será imposible pero creo que la tonalidad del color de sus ojos era más intenso. Un verde jade distinto al de antes, estos parecían vacios, una mirada como la mía hace no tanto tiempo.

Sakura:-sensei será que puedo hablar con Ud.?

Kakashi:- claro, que sucede?.

Sakura:- am, a solas- se distanciaron de nosotros

Naruto: que estará pasando?

-quien sabe.

….ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….

-sensei quiero pedirle algo, es… por eso que volví.

Kakashi:- y que es?

-quiero que me entrene, bueno en realidad quiero que me ayude a controlar mi elemento.

Kakashi:- ya veo, y porque precisamente yo?

-porque en el tiempo que no estuve, recuperé varios recuerdos y Ud. Es genial con su elemento.

Kakashi:- Sakura tu… posees el raiton?

-si es por eso que se lo estoy pidiendo a Ud. No hay nadie mejor. Onegai sensei….w

Kakashi:- bien te ayudaré, ya hablaste con Tsunade-sama?

-am, no me dirigía hacia alla pero como era temprano pase a saludar.

Kakashi:- llegaste justo a tiempo, estábamos saliendo de la aldea, bueno habla con ella y cuando regrese hablaremos de tu entrenamiento.

-hai, arigatô.

A ellos:

Kakashi:- bien nos vamos.

Naruto:- hasta luego Sakura-chan, no te vayas a ir sin despedirte!-

-hai!-^^.

Me encaminé hacia la torre, toque la puerta y del otro lado se escucho- pase-

Ella estaba igual que siempre, shizune también solo que su cabello estaba mas largo, pero lo mantenía corto.

Tsuande:- Sakura! Que sorpresa!- me recibió con un abrazo, un poquito fuerte digamos…

Entre saludos, que había echo en estos años y mi nueva apariencia, siguió mi petición.

Tsuande: ya veo, claro no tengo problema, pero tengo que pedirte algo también, lo lamento pero te necesito.

-de qué se trata?

Tsundae:- necesito que ayudes a Shizune en el hospital, desde que te fuiste tuvimos muchos problemas con el personal.

Shizune:- las pasantes no tienen experiencia y no damos abasto para supervisarlas.

-eso significa que tengo que volver a establecerme en la aldea?

Tsuande:- por el momento si, eso te causa problemas?

-no, problemas no pero… no se si estoy segura de poder.

Tsunade:- recuerdas algo de lo que te he enseñado?

-si, ah es cierto- saque un pequeño pergamino para poder sacar los demás que este guardaba- quiero que usen esto-

Shizune:- Sakura esto es…

-aja, quiero que lo usen son de mi clan, tal vez sean de utilidad algún día.

Tsunade:- estas segura de brindarnos estos pergaminos?-

-si, Uds. Ya saben que yo… soy todo el clan básicamente, si llego a morir estos se perderían por eso prefiero que estén aquí, quizá ayuden a alguien.

Tsunade:- te lo agradezco.

-cuando empiezo?-

Tsuande:- puedes mañana?

*ya que*, esta bien.

Aclarando esto camine por las calles de konoha hasta mi antigua casa pero antes pase por la casa de Ino, no estaba así que seguí, me encontré con otros chicos parte de los 9 gennin y otro compañeros, todos asombrados al verme.

Ya en la casa me puse a limpiar. Al escuchar que tocan la puerta me asomo y por su puesto me alegro se trataba de Ino y Hinata, ellas me ayudaron y terminamos temprano. Me acompañaron a la tienda a comprar lo necesario para prepararles la cena. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de su ayuda, hablamos de todo hasta muy tarde, al terminar algo no todo, se despidieron de mí, me di un baño y me fui a dormir.

La mañana siguiente ya con otra ropa, unos shorts negros y arriba una remera blanca con un pequeño dragon en la espalda, ya no usaba botas, no eran cómodas del todo, el cabello suelto, mi mano derecha vendada hasta la muñeca, ensima de esta, guantes como los de kakashi sensei.

Koushiro puede estar en cualquier parte no pueden confiarme, nadie puede ver mi marca por lo menos hasta que mi entrenamiento haya finalizado y sepa que puedo con él.

En la torre con ellas, y una vez aclarada las cosas que debía hacer, nos dirigimos hacia el hospital, conocí a las pasantes y en ese mismo instante Tsunade-sama me dio jerarquía, después de ella y de Shizune, yo soy la máxima autoridad (ok eso me gusto bastante, me sentía importante :P).

*Previous*

Tsunade:- Sakura se firme, mandona e incluso odiosa sí es necesario, que hagan lo que indiques sin alguna objeción. Si quieres hazles preguntas para saber su conocimiento antes de tocar a un paciente. Lo dejo en tus manos.*

-Ohayou Gozaimasu, Mi nombre es Isayama, Sakura desde seré su tutora, y a partir de este día me rendirán cuentas a mi. Haremos una pruebas para saber cual es el nivel que poseen, cuales son sus fuertes y que hay que perfeccionar. Ya saben que esto no es un juego hay vidas en sus manos, creo que eso ya lo tenían presente cuando ingresaron aquí no es cierto?

Todas:- hai.

Y así pasó el día, eran bastante torpes *ah no puede ser XwXU…pasare años aquí*

Shizune apareció recién a las 19 hs.

Shizune:- y… como estuvo el primer día?-

-entre nos, estas chicas son una amenaza para los pacientes, hoy por poco matan a uno.

Shizune:- pero que-

-no te preocupes evite que se nos fuera.

Shizune: uff que alivio.

.si, y…por cuanto tiempo tendré que estar con ellas?

Shizune:- solo una semana, ya que tengo trabajo atrasado, y podrás empezar a entrenar. Gracias por venir en el momento más oportuno ^^.

-jeje ^^u, de nada, bueno nos vemos mañana.

La semana transcurrió lenta, me encontraba algo inestable pero poco a poco les indicaba a todas que debían hacer en casos de rutina o en casos extremos.

De seguro terminarían odiándome pero me da igual, no estaré aquí para siempre.

En mi casa, me encontraba acostada, no tenía sueño pero tampoco tenía ganas de levantarme. Tocan la puerta, me levanto y acomodo mi cabello y bajo las escaleras con toda la paciencia del mundo, era Naruto, el sensei y ¿Sasuke? De seguro Naruto lo habría arrastrado.

Naruto:-estabas durmiendo a esta hora?

-algo así pasen.

En la sala hablaba tan rápido y yo no le entendía nada, todavía me encontraba adormilada para entender todo eso.

-ahora vengo- me levante de mi lugar para ir a la cocina a preparar algo de té, al volver y serviles- que era lo que me estaba diciendo hace rato no escuche nada.

Naruto:- u.u nada de nada?

Sirviéndole el te a Sasuke- no, estoy media dormida todavía.

Naruto:- que aquí!

-estoy dormida no sorda! ¬¬

Naruto:- que aquí esta la inscripción para los exámenes- tome el papel y lo observe detenidamente.

-* pero esto significa que tendría que establecerme aquí durante un buen tiempo*, no lo se, si lo hago significaría que me tengo que quedar más tiempo de lo que planeo. A propósito…am..Uds. saben que rango tengo porque la no me acuerdo .jeje.

Naruto:

Kakashi:- eres chunnin Sakura.

-ya veo.

Naruto:- T^T, por qué no quieres volver a la aldea? T^T

-*esta llorando?, nahhh o si?*

-am veras no es mi intesión quedarme aquí, tengo… obligaciones en otro lugar por eso- viendo a kakahsi- necesito que me entrene sensei.

Naruto:- de que nos estamos perdiendo?

Kakashi:- Sakura.

-no es nada raro quiero que el sensei me ayude con mi elemento.

Naruto:- y con los exámenes que harás?

-quizás los haga, quizás no. Sensei cuando podemos empezar?

Kakashi:- mañana ve temprano a el área de entrenamiento oeste, ahí comenzaremos lo básico.

Sasuke* el área oeste? En ese lugar me preparó para usar el chidori, entonces ella…*

-ahí estaré.

Naruto:- aún no me has dicho nada.

-ohhh ¬¬* para que quieres que los haga?

Naruto:- para que todos estemos igual y volver a ser el equipo 7 de antes ^^.

*equipo 7? Creo que así empezó gran parte de esto.- esta bien si eso te hace feliz…-suspiro- que otra esta bien.

Naruto: de verdad?

-si, cuando es?-

Naruto:- mañana. ^^.

-y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?.

Naruto: pues porque no te encontré en toda la semana.

Comencé a reirme, no era tan difícil, donde podía estar? . w .


	9. Celebración y Caída a la realiadad

El día llegó

*Bien, estoy lista, vamos a ver si paso*…

Naruto:-sakura-chan!- voltie a ver y estaban los 5 jajaja esto es demasiado jaja ^^u

-Que hacen aquí?-

Sai- vinimos a desearte suerte.

Naruto: mm y a echarte ánimo.-

Yamato:-por fin veremos el resultado de tu entrenamiento.

Kakashi:- no vayas a confiarte hay algunos que son bastante fuertes, se precavida.

Solo asentí y lo vi a Sasuke. Me vio y dijo:- hmp-sonrisa de lado- *Creido*- trata de no perder tan rápido…

-eso no pasará…bien, me voy.

Naruto:- gambatte!

Lleno la solicitud, la entregué, examen escrito, esto se me hacía conocido… bien lo hice, no se si estará bien pero lo hice, luego descubrimos que era una prueba para soportar la presión en situaciones poco comunes.

Lo próximo un ejercicio bastante raro había que entrar en un bosque, identificar los genjutsus y acabar con el enemigo, y maldita sea habían unos tigres gigantes…si fuera por mí los hubiera hecho volar pero nos dijeron que no matáramos nada debido al equilibrio del ecosistema.

Así que solo quedo correr.

Aprobé. Siguiente y última prueba combates uno a uno con los pocos que quedan.

Solamente quedamos 6, solo habrían 2 Jounin, primer y segundo lugar.

Mi primer pelea gane fácilmente con un golpe lo deje inconsciente, pero el 2do no fue tan fácil.

Era bueno para tener 14, no era muy rápido y sabía que solo estaba jugando con el así que, parece que se enojo y saco a lucir su Katon (fuego). Ok no baje la guardia, pero aparente que si, para que se confiara dejé que pensara que me estaba lastimando una gran actuación de mi parte…

Naruto:- nooo Sakura ten cuidado!

Kakashi* por qué no puedo, un momento ella esta- miro hacia su derecha, arriba Sakura estaba sentada en la estatua del sello- *o sea que ese es un kage bunshin, pero tampoco puedo sentir su presencia, es como si ambas lo fueran, el chico no se percato de su presencia y su localización.

Realmente has superaste mis expectativas y te has vuelvo muy fuerte…*- Naruto, cálmate- el rubio lo miro- mira hacia allá.- le dio la ubicación de Sakura.

En cuanto lo hizo lo tome por sorpresa, mi suiton se convertía en lo que yo quiera que sea en este caso cadenas que lo levantaban extinguiendo su técnica inmovilizándolo y al mismo tiempo asfixiaban presionando cada vez mas fuerte sobre su cuello quitando toda posibilidad de respirar.

Hasta el último momento me quede en mi lugar.

Naruto:- vaya Sakura-chan se volvió muy fuerte…*hasta da miedo*-trago grueso-

Sasuke: *Suiton! O sea que eso fue una actuación*

-mejor ríndete, mi intensión no es matarte…-

Al parecer me escucho y me hizo caso, levanto su mano, y lo tomaron como una rendición. Al hacerlo desvanecí el jutsu, ambos y para sorpresa de todos baje de la estatua. Desvaneciendo el kage bunshin.

Sasuke:* kage bunshin, solo peleo con eso hmp*

Sensor- Ganadora Isayama Sakura, ahora Jounin.

Me acerque al chico- eres muy fuerte, entrena un poco mas y me superaras- lo ayude a ponerse en pie-

¿?-deberás lo crees?-

-si, aun eres muy joven ^^.

Sasuke:* Isayama?*

Naruto: eres genial Sakura-chan!- voltie a ver (seña de amor y paz).

Tsunade:-Felicidades Sakura, pero no creí que te quedaras sentada.

-es que tenia sueño ^/^- le dije apenada.

Tsunada:- ay niña… ()\

Naruto:- Sakura chan.- me abrazó y en eso me dio una vuelta ok eso me despertó.- felicidades!-

-gracias-

Naruto:- aunque no hiciste mucho,- uso su índice para hundirlo en mi mejilla derecha, le aparte la mano riéndome.

-ya déjame.

Kakashi:- te has vuelto muy fuerte, estoy orgulloso.

Mi carita de awwwwwwww lo kiero kiero!- y lo abrace.

Naruto: vamos a celebrar en ichiraku!

Todos:-Nooooo…-hizo un puchero que medio gracia por eso se dio la vuelta.

De camino a la aldea, íbamos a celebrar, pero llegó Shizune y me pidió que la ayude en el hospital, al parecer una emergencia.

-entonces…lo dejamos para mañana nos vemos.

En ese lugar me reconocieron enseguida y…era una persona respetada jeje, (no lo voy a negar se siente bien tener jerarquía) bien Shizune tenía una cirugía, creo que aún no estaba preparada para hacer eso de nuevo pero tenía que prepararme ella me necesitaba. No me resulto extraño, sino como cosas de todos los días. Todo salió bien, nos higienizamos y bueno al terminar el día fuimos a cenar con Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: creo que ya no deberíamos decirle a los demás que celebramos sin ellos en especial a Naruto.

-jajaja, si me matará, pero nadie lo planeo así que está bien.

Shizune:- un brindis por Sakura, por pasar su examen y convertirse en Jounin.

Las 3:-Salud!

Así terminó el día.

Tsunade-sama me dio el libre así que ahí estaba yo recostada en mi cama, mi suave y cómoda cama, mis ojitos cerrado, dormí hasta el medio día pero después me levante ya que mi estomago estaba rugiendo.

-Genial.- no había nada. TwT…

Salí a comprar cosas para mi desayuno-almuerzo y en eso mis compañeros…*un momento mis compañeros?...ah sí me establecí en la aldea de nuevo por eso si son…*-se acercan

Naruto:- Hola Sakura-chan.

El otro solo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Hola.

Naruto:- wooo no tienes que ser tan eufórica en saludarnos.

Empecé a reírme por ese comentario. Vaya si que te extrañaba.

Naruto:-por qué te ríes? Que hice?

-nada, nada. Vienen de una misión?

Naruto: no bueno, solo a él, a recoger el informe de transición, aparte de eso la abuela, nos dio el día libre.

-Ya veo. Bueno los dejo tengo que hacer cosas.

Naruto:- espera, todavía tenemos pendiente la celebración.

-Ah si, eso. mmmm les parece venir a cenar?

Naruto:- tu vas a cocinar?- trago grueso- XwX

-jajajaja si, se que antes cocinaba horrible, pero no te preocupes aprendí a hacerlo.

Naruto:- esta…bien

-ah y traigan a Sai y a los demás Nos vemos.

Naruto:* será verdad que aprendió a cocinar?... *no te preocupes aprendí*… -si que volvió diferente no lo crees?

Sasuke:-Flashback* no es la misma de antes*Fnd Flasbck*-… * definitivamente volvió distinta a la que era. Pero ahora no me ignora y tampoco me trata mal.*-…-

Naruto:- hey teme,-

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto:- Ve a entregar eso y nos vemos en la casa de Saku en la noche.

Sasuke:*Saku?*… desde cuando le decía así?*

Sasuke realmente sufrió un cambio radical, no solamente con su vuelta a la aldea, sino también para con sus sentimientos, y desde que Sakura dejo la aldea cambio su forma de ser. No era más gruñón que de costumbre pero no le gustaba que pusieran a cualquiera en el lugar que le correspondía a Sakura.

Al volverla a ver sintió su corazón un poco más acelerado que de costumbre, físicamente había cambiado bastante, el carácter que mostraba era más tranquilo de lo que había visto antes, y obviamente se había hecho más fuerte.

Recordó la última pelea, ella era lenta, no muy habilidosa, y ahora no tenía idea de que entrenamiento habrá hecho, tan solo en dos años.

Luego recordó la pelea de la final, ella ni siquiera se movió, solo uso un clon, uno que podía con el suiton perfectamente pero tampoco nunca se percato de que era un clon, solo porque kakashi se lo dijo. Además su ubicación fue una sorpresa para todos. Es como si ella no tuviera presencia.

Llego la noche y estaba cocinando para recibir a mis invitados.

Ya cenando

Naruto: mmmmmm saku esto esta delicioso!

-Jeje gracias, ves te dije que aprendí ^^- en un momento vi a Sasuke no estaba comiendo ni nada.

- etto sasuke? levanto la mirada- no te gusta?, puedo hacer otra cosa si gustas ^^.

Sasuke:- no está bien, el tiene razón cocinas bien.

Naruto:- pues díselo a tu cara.

Sasuke: ¬¬ cállate Dobe.

Naruto: cállate tú. Teme

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: teme ¬¬...

-oigan, oigan ya. Cenemos tranquilos quieren.

Los dos:- si. Disculpa… ¬¬

-ah es cierto por qué no vinieron los demás?

Naruto:- el capitán Yamato y sai tenían una misión y Kakashi, no tengo idea no lo encontré.

-ya veo.

Sasuke:- hmp, no somos suficiente?

n.n- no seas tonto, claro que me alegra mucho estar con mi amigos. n-n.

Sasuke-*por que me siento asi cuando sonríe?*

Naruto:- Sakura-chan ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar…te has vuelto muy fuerte…y..quiero pelear contigo n.n

-nani?!

Sasuke* que está tramando*?

Sonreí de lado ante tal propuesta.- Esta bien…por qué no? será divertido- me levante y empecé a levantar los platos.

Naruto:- de verdad!

-si, para serte sincera… hace tiempo que quería pelear contigo, además tengo intriga de que tan fuerte eres, aunque- ya sirviendo el te- tengo una idea ya que estando allá recordé varias cosas. Mañana te parece?

Naruto:- n.n si…

-todavía te tengo que pedir la revancha Sasuke.

Sasuke:- Hmp, está bien pero esta vez pelearé enserio

-no pido otra cosa.

Sasuke:* que me pasa?*

Naruto: oh, espera no tienes entrenamiento?

*demonios se me olvidó TwT….*-entonces….

Naruto:- entonces?

-lo dejamos para otro día. :P

Naruto: U.U….

Para cuando terminamos de conversar, Naruto se quedó dormido en el sofá. Sasuke lo iba a despertar. Hasta que un trueno hizo retumbar todo, comenzó a llover y cada vez se llovía muy fuerte. Con el ese ruido el que dormía dio un salto, me causo mucha gracia.

No paraba de llover así que:

-mmmm está lloviendo mucho, por qué no se quedan? Hay cuartos sin usar…

Sasuke:-…-

Naruto: bostezando, está el cuarto en el que me quedaba?

-sí, el otro día limpie toda la casa n.n.- no dejaban de hacerse escuchar esos fuertes trueno y la lluvia no cesaba.

Naruto: bien yo me quedo.- asentí y luego volteé

-Y tu Sasuke, te quedas?*no tenía idea de que pasaría por su mente solo estaba callado, y no creo que sea tan tonto de mojarse y pescar un refriado por su orgullo.

Sasuke:- está bien.

-Vengan.- los lleve a la planta de arriba el primer cuarto a la izquierda era en donde siempre se quedaba Naruto, le dije donde estaban las almohadas y los cobertores, cambié todo de lugar, la primera a la derecha era mi habitación, y la segunda la que le tocaría a Sasuke-

- ah y ese es el baño. Aquí tienes almohadas y cobertores,- salimos del cuarto. -Están en su casa, solo no entren a mi habitación n.n. Oyasumi…

Ya en mi habitación me cambié de ropa, unos short negros y una ligera musculosa de tirantes blanca como siempre, mi nueva ropa es blanca y negra, ya no uso muchos colores, me lavé los dientes y me dispuse a dormir pero sabía que Naruto se levantaría y querría hablar conmigo, esos recuerdos los recuperé.

En los días libres comía ramen como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y siempre venia a las 3 de la mañana con dolor de estomago así que, empezó a usar ese cuarto y cuando no teníamos sueño pasábamos a mi balcón y hablábamos hasta que nos daba sueño…

Al mismo tiempo me sentía rara con ellos en la casa, mas con la presencia de Sasuke, está más tranquilo y menos irritable que antes, ya casi no siento nada cuando lo veo, esa sensación de tristeza y angustia combinadas, desaparecieron, pero… no voy a negar que me agrada que no sea como antes, creo que maduró mas. En cambio cuando lo veo a Naruto es como si sintiera paz con cada sonrisa y palabra de aliento que dice.

Es complicado, físicamente los dos son muy lindos, tienen personalidades distintas pero son buenas personas, con uno me siento tranquila y con el otro no tanto como nerviosa pero algo parecido.

*en que estas pensando después de esto tienes que encontrar a Koushiro. Y quizás, luego quizás buscar a tu prometido*- Tenshi.-…-*me pregunto como estas?*

Sasuke:

Tirado en la cama el pelinegro se preguntaba por qué demonios llovía tanto, quedarse en casa de Sakura no era su idea, pero debido a esto y a que su casa queda lejos de aquí no quedó de otra.

Al mismo tiempo analizaba todo lo que pasó desde que ella volvió.

Su cambio de actitud, su nueva forma de ser, ahora lo trataba bien, no como antes que solo lo irritaba, sino que tenía una personalidad amable como la antes solo que esta vez, él sabía que nunca iba a recuperar lo que perdió.

Su relación con Naruto era solo de amigos y compañeros?, por qué él tenía un cuarto en su casa?, por qué se llevan tan bien si antes se llevaban tan mal?

Es obvio que el tiempo pasó y se ayudaban mas pero *por qué me molesta verlos tan juntos y que tengan tanta confianza?*

Continuará *O*


	10. Chapter 10

Eran como las 2 de la mañana y Naruto se levanto para halar con Sakura ya que no podía dormir, solo golpeo una vez y se abrió la puerta nuestro Uchiha se percato de eso.

-jum…ya se me hacia raro que no vinieras…-bostezando

Naruto- es que no podía dormir-

-quieres que te drogue para que si puedas jaja

-Naruto: ¬¬…no.

En un tono más bajo casi susurro. -jajajaja no te enojes y baja la voz Sasuke está durmiendo.

Sakura sentada en la cama y Naruto en la silla de su escritorio. Hablaron durante un rato hasta que ella le dijo que tenía sueño y literalmente lo saco para que se vaya a la cama.

En un instante callo rendida por el sueño, Naruto también, el único que estaba despierto era Sasuke, sabiendo que ambos se fueron a dormir, se levanto y vio que la puerta de la habitación de Sakura estaba entre abierta. Se acerco y la vio dormida destapada, puso mucha atención a su cuerpo, para su gusto tenía un cuerpo…perfecto. *por qué me siento así cuando te veo?*. Se la veía tan tranquila, se dio la vuelta sin hacer ruido y volvió a su habitación.

Por qué esa sensación rara, mezcla de angustia y culpa nunca lo dejaba, acompañada de una nueva que hacía que su corazón latiera terriblemente fuerte cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él.

Y no olvidemos la reacción que tenía cuando los veía tan cerca. Muy inconscientemente sabía lo que era, lo que le molestaba realmente era que Naruto tomará lo que un día le perteneció a él. El cariño de ella, la atención que tenia para con él, el amor que le había confesado.* supongo que me lo merezco, no debería estar pensando en estas cosas… después de todo, yo no le hice ningún bien, además de eso, en el pasado intente matarla en diferentes oportunidades*- suspiro-duérmete.

Ya era de día y ambos se levantaron, se encontraron en la puerta Naruto con cara de sueño y Sasuke con su cara normal, solo que este lo miraba raro, al momento de bajar Naruto siente un aroma a comida.

Sakura se había levantado antes y preparó el desayuno.

-Ohayou.

Sasuke: Ohayou.

Naruto:- eso huele muy bien.

-justo iba a llamarlos para que vinieran a desayunar conmigo.

Ittakadakimasu:

Naruto:-mmmm saku! Está delicioso- yo solo me reía

-gracias.

Naruto:- será una buena esposa tenlo por seguro-

Al escuchar eso me quede helada- no digas tonterías- lo admito ese comentario cambio mi humor.

A Sasuke no le hizo gracia el comentario y notó que a ella tampoco.

Naruto-,u.u te molesto lo que dije lo siento.

Ah no sabía dónde meterme- ah no, no te pongas así eso solo que…disculpa es que estoy un poco bipolar desde que volví.*el solo echo del compromiso ya me no me gustaba nada*-y durmieron bien?

Naruto:- como un tronco.

Sasuke:- se podría decir que bien.- bebiendo te.

-se podría decir? No entiendo.-

Sasuke:- si, es que se escuchaban ruidos anoche, y no eran truenos.

-ah eso, lo siento-

Sasuke:* se está disculpando y esta apenada?* -pero fuera de eso dormí bien.

Naruto:-saku tu entrenamiento comienza hoy?

-no lo se, debería ir a averiguar.

Al terminar de desayunar, me dijeron que ellos lavarían los platos pero me negué, ja para la próxima.

Al salir nos separamos y en la oficina de estaba kakashi. Qué alivio al parecer me estaban por hacer llamar.

El tiempo del entrenamiento había llegado, nos encontrábamos en el lado este de la aldea. Una zona donde había montañas, ahí le muestro lo poco que puedo hacer, se me complica bastante.

Kakashi:- para empezar tienes que canalizar chakra en la mano, y balancearlo para poder utilizarlo. Como el jutsu medico, con la diferencia de que este es para hacer daño. Hazlo de nuevo-

Día a día mejoraba un poco.

-es normal que se me acalambren los dedos?

Kakashi:- si en algunos casos es normal, lo que vamos a hacer para que no pase-

De la nada creo 2 picos (con picos sabemos que son dos rocas algo delgadas muy puntiagudas) enormes de roca.- vas a subir, sujetándote con los dedos.

-o sea boca abajo.

Kakashi- exactamente., como ves es uno para cada mano y por la punta sabes que debes concentrarte.

-durante cuanto tiempo?

Kakashi:- mmm 2hs mas o menos, quizás mas, lo haras durante una semana y veremos si te dan calambres después.

-bien ahí voy- subí y me posicione, de hecho las puntas eran muy filosas diría, no era difícil pero cada tanto me resbalaba por lo que me tenia que acomodar cada tanto.

Naruto:- teme estoy aburrido…-Sasuke revolea los ojos ni siquiera sabe porque esta con el a esta hora del dia.- no quieres ir a espiar el entrenamiento de Sakura-chan?

Sasuke:- para qué?

Naruto:- es que quiero ver, lo más seguro es que este peleando kakashi-sensei quiero ver que tan fuerte se volvió *O*

Sasuke:- ve tu* no quiero estar tan cerca de ella, tendría que evitarla, esa reacción que tengo al tenerla cerca me pone tenso*

Naruto:- mmm esta bien, sigues siendo un amargado después de todo.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto:- ah es cierto…le pediré que peleé conmigo, nos vemos.

Sasuke:- ja eso quiero verlo.

Al llegar al área encontraron a Sakura de cabeza sobre dos formaciones puntiagudas.

Sasuke al ver eso se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo eso para que no le den calambres en los dedos a la hora de manifestar la naturaleza de su chakra.

Naruto:- woo por qué hace eso?

Kakashi:- al utilizar el raiton, le dan calambres, tiene que tener mas firmeza en los dedos. No siempre pero hay veces que si.

Naruto:- souka, sensei ya pelearon?

Kakashi:- no aún no.

Que hacen aquí?, como que desde que llegué no me dejan a sol ni a sombra, ah bueno no importa aunque sea podría subir y hacerme compañía en vez de eso se queda con el sensei, ja que buen amigo*

Naruto:- animo Sakura-channnnn!

Sasuke*Se ve muy concentrada, e indiferente como ahora acostumbra, pero al mismo tiempo se ve triste, yo sabía que venir no era una buena idea.*

Y así era todos los días, con la ayuda del sensei, lo dominé solo me hacía falta ponerlo en práctica.

Para entonces ellos estaban presenciando mi entrenamiento, no sabía por qué?

Cuando quise pelear con el sensei, el se levanto diciendo que él me enfrentaría. Me quedé atónita. Naruto se quejaba de fondo. Pero me pareció bien ya que tengo que saber cómo pelar contra el mismo elemento.

Empezamos lento y parece que él quería terminarlo rápido porque me ataco con todo, pude esquivar sus ataques, no muy fácil porque es bastante rápido.

Utilizó el katon a pesar de que sabia que usaría el suiton, después se le dio por el taijutsu, estuvimos parejos en velocidad, pero veía extrañado los huecos en piso que dejábamos, mejor dicho que dejaba al parecer no estaba enterado de mi fuerza, y por fin lo que esperaba CHIDORI.

Ambos agitados, pero bien. Lo que siguió un enfrentamiento precisamente el que yo esperaba, después de tantos golpes fallidos por parte ambos terminamos frente a frente, manos chocando cargadas de energía, ninguno de los dos cedía. Sentía su respiración agitada en mi cara, pero en ese momento cometí un estúpido error, lo vi directamente a los ojos. XwX FATALLITY.

Cuando me di cuenta, desvanecí la técnica. Y dije

-me rindo- dejándolo perplejo.

Sasuke:- por qué?- me dijo enojado, alterado o como de costumbre con ese tono que él tiene.

Kakashi:- era una buena pelea, por qué decidiste rendirte?

Naruto:- si por qué? Le estabas tapando la bocota a Sasuke.

Ya estando separada de él, estaba observando y moviendo los dedos, porque se me acalambraron de nuevo- porque si se hubiera tratado de una pelea real, él ya hubiera acabado conmigo.

Naruto:- o sea como, iban parejos.

-lo que pasó es que cuando quedamos frente a frente,- suspiro, sin dejar de mover las manos- lo vi los ojos.-

Naruto:- y? que te gustaron?

-Revolee los ojos soltando un pequeña risa.

Kakashi:- si Sasuke hubiera peleado enserio, tendría activado su sharingan, por lo tanto y a esa distancia, Sakura hubiera caído en algún tipo de jutsu, lo que quiere decir que perdería.

Naruto: -_- ya veo, fue por eso.

-sensei lo calambres no se van.

Kakashi:-oh, muévelas y masajéalas, mañana solo harás esa práctica en los picos.

Debo confesar que lo último que hice era muy aburrido pero Naruto siempre iba a verme y me distraía con el aunque mucho no lo escuchaba porque estaba muy alto donde me encontraba así que el subía.

Sasuke*

Se ha vuelto buena en esto. Realmente no me reconozco, la observo y cuando estoy cerca de ella me siento bien, algo raro, aun no comprendo por qué?

Al final de su entrenamiento no quiso pelear conmigo de nuevo, sino con kakashi, me acostumbre a verla cuando esta cerca, pero no me acostumbro a que este todo el día con el idiota de Naruto.

En Nuestro día libre tener que encontrarnos, genial. En el lugar donde alguna vez nos presentamos

Sakura:- ohayou Naruto, Sasuke

-ohayou.-

Naruto:- llegas tarde.

Sakura:- o- oye tranquilo… que te pasa?

Naruto:- nada, nada, estoy jugando. No te enojes.

Al rato y tarde como siempre

Kakashi:- ohayou minna hoy se cumplen 7 años desde que salieron de la academia y pasaron a formar el equipo 7. Por si no lo recuerdan.

Naruto:- woooo ya 7 años? El tiempo pasa muy rápido, no crees Saku?

Sakura.- ja si lo sabré yo…

No entendí mucho por qué dijo eso.

Kakashi:- por eso haremos lo mismo que hicimos ese día

Naruto:- se refiere a los gustos, intereses y eso?

Kakashi:- asi es, han crecido, madurado y confió en que no dirán lo mismo que en aquél entonces, bueno algunos.

Naruto:-…- ¬3¬

Kakashi por qué no dices nada?

Naruto:- si no quiere que diga lo mismo, pues no hablo… ¬3¬.

Kakashi: ^^u-… bueno, Sasuke.

-*Con que propósito?- no me gusta que el dobe este tras de mí todo el día. Y gustarme…*inner* -/- Sakura*. Nada, y no tengo meta o sueños…

Kakashi:- Sakura…

Sakura:-no me gusta que este bobo (señalando a Naruto) venga a las 3 de las mañana a casa porque le duele el estomago (él se reía apenado). Y lo que me gusta…mmmm…

Kakashi:*antes era Sasuke y ahora?*

Sakura:- la lluvia…

Kakashi:- la lluvia…

Sakura:- si, especialmente en los días libres jaja.

Naruto:- día de flojera en la cama.

Sakura:- si! Jaja (choque de manos) ^w^

Sasuke ¬¬*.

Kakashi:- y lo demás?

Sakura:- pues…am…(tenshi)* encontrar a una persona que hace mucho que no veo.

Naruto:- no estarás hablando de…

Sakura:- no, no es esa…persona me refiero a otra (demonios me sonrojo de solo pensar en el)…

-esto va para mucho?

Kakashi: ^^u.. no, ya se pueden ir…

Naruto:- saku espera!

Saku:- qué pasa?

Narut:- etto…yo quería..

Naruto:-nada luego te digo.

Sakura:- estas raro, ah cierto ven a cenar hoy a casa tengo que hablarte de algo…importante.

Si- Naruto seguía sonrojado

Kakashi:- bien nos vemos, esto sirvió para…para saber cómo han crecido. *Has cambiado mucho, pero aún me pregunto a quién quieres encontrar?*

Nuestro equipo se disperso y no se cruzaron hasta el otro día solo aquellos dos que cenaron y hablaron toda la noche.

Entre misiones los veía cada vez mas cerca, lo que no sabía es que a Naruto le empezaba a gustar Hinata desde antes de que Sakura se vaya. Él le pidió ayuda y consejos a Sakura para acercarse a ella sin que se desmaye o hulla.

Los últimos días se enojaba con ella sin razón, ella no tenía idea de que le pasaba, pero no le prestó atención, lamentablemente para ella les tocó una misión juntos.

Tenían que averiguar el paradero de una princesa y si no requería mas de dos personas la rescatarían, ya no se llevaban ese día ni siquiera se hablaron.

Rescataron a dicha princesa quién se prendió del cuello de Sasuke, diciéndole que se quería casar con él

-No gracias- con su tono de siempre, Sakura no sabía dónde meterse, solo le daba gracia.

Al llegar con el hermano de la princesa, que se encontraba custodiado por Kakashi y Naruto, mientras que ella corrió a abrazarlo una vez que se desprendió de Sasuke.

Mas atrás llegaba Sakura con los 2 secuestradores.

Con solo verla el príncipe quedó fascinado con su belleza

Yuzuru (principe):- ella es parte de su equipo?

Kakashi:- así es.

Sasuke:- te tardaste.

-Que te importa ¬¬ *

Yuzuru:- señorita es un placer conocerla yo soy el príncipe de Costa Estrella, mi nombre es Yuzuru, le agradezco mucho que haya rescatando a mi hermana menor- besando su mano.

-O/O- I-Isayama Sakura, y descuide para eso nos contrato cierto? ^^

Yuzuru:- disculpe mi atrevimiento- sin soltar su mano, a Sasuke se le estaba notando una vena en la frente de lo enojado que estaba y prosiguió- pero nunca vi a una mujer tan hermosa como Ud. En mi vida.

^/^u:- gra-gracias.

Yuuky:- hermano hola!

Yuzuru:- hola Yuuky-sin mirarla.

Yuuky:- hermano Sasuke me salvo y quiero que se case conmigo!

Yuzuru:- quien es Sasuke? -y lo señaló.

Arrugando el seño

- ya te dije que no me interesa- jeje nuestro azabache ya tenia suficiente, la chiquilla molesta mas el sonrojo de Sakura ante el presunto príncipe.

Acaso le gustaba?

Yuuky:- hermano di algo.

Yuzuru:- levantándose y viéndolo:- sí no quiere, no quiere Yuuky.

- A Sasuke- disculpe por esa introvertida petición- ahora a Sakura

-Hermosa dama- arrodillándose-le gustaría ser mi esposa?

Los 3 a un lado no sabían que cara poner el asombro a esa pregunta fue tanto que Sasuke cuando tomo conciencia espero a ver que le contestaba a esa propuesta.

-amm, disculpe pero no puedo aceptar su petición.

Yuzuru:- ya veo puedo…preguntar por qué?

-es porque ya estoy comprometida-

Al escuchar esto el equipo 7: que?!- ella los veía muy asombrados ante tal anuncio.

Yuzuru:- ya veo eh llegado tarde.

-disculpe.

Yuzuru:- no tiene por qué disculparse, al menos quisiera que seamos buenos amigos, si le parece?

-me parece perfecto.

Estrechando sus manos el príncipe- siempre estaremos muy agradecidos con Uds.

Al apresar a los secuestradores, nuestro equipo pudo irse a casa con la misión realizada.

Naruto:- oye saku, eso de que estas comprometida era una mentira para rechazar su propuesta cierto?

-no, es verdad.

Naruto:-qué? Desde cuándo?

-pues veras… según mi abuelo me comprometí a los 4 años, bueno nuestras familias lo hicieron.

Naruto:- y cómo se llama?, lo conocemos?

*lo digo o no?, mmmm*- se llama Tenshi. Y no creo que lo conozcan.

Kakashi:- nunca dijiste nada sobre eso.

Naruto:- es cierto además de niña andabas tras de Sasuke…

OO….…-jajaja es que no lo recordaba es por eso, y por lo otro yo que sé, cosas de niños.

Sasuke:*cosas de niños*…*…*comprometida y lo dice tan orgullosa*

Kakashi:- pero además de eso estás de acuerdo con un matrimonio arreglado?

-si eso creo, bueno ya veremos qué pasa, primero debo encontrarlo.

Naruto:- ah es a Tenshi a quien quieres encontrar, pero como puede ser que no sepas donde esta? w ay Sakura.

-:P jajaja es que se mudo jajajaja no te enojes jaja.

En lo que quedo de viaje nuestro Uchiha no articulo ni una sola palabra, mientras que ellos reían y jugaban como los mejores amigos.

Llegando a la aldea cada uno tomó su propio rumbo, nuestro azabache estaba realmente molesto, el hecho de enterarse de que estaba comprometida lo tenía sumamente irritado y molesto. Y no olvidaba lo que ella había dicho * y lo otro yo qué sé, cosas de niños*

Llegada la noche se dispuso a descansar, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban, hasta que de tanto pensar poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño con ella, estaban abrazados ninguno de los dos decía nada, para el increíblemente era agradable estar así con ellas, una ligera brisa soplaba y con ella llevaba el dulce aroma de los cerezos en flor, aquella fragancia lo tranquilizaba.

Al abrir los ojos ella estaba observándolo, esos orbes de un color verde tan intensos, poco a poco la falta de tranquilidad se notaba en su cara debido a que ella se separaba de él para irse con otra persona, a la cual no podía siquiera divisar su rostro. Quería detenerla pero no podía moverse tampoco podía hablar. Inmóvil, veía como se alejaban tomados de la mano. *COSAS DE NIÑOS…COSAS DE NIÑOS…COSAS DE NIÑOS* una y otra vez esa frase se repetía. Hasta que…

-KUSO… tsk*por qué demonios me afecta tanto?*


	11. Chapter 11

Un nuevo día comenzaba con los primeros rayos de luz dándole en el rostro decidió levantarse y empezar el día como siempre ir al hospital verificar el estado de los pacientes que atienden los pasantes que tiene a su cargo e ir a la oficina de Tsunade para reunirse con su equipo y recibir la próxima misión.

Tsunade:- necesito que vayas a la isla donde recolectamos yerbas medicinales para la 4ta guerra. Recuerdas donde es?

-si.

Tsunade:- aquí está la lista de lo que debes traer, es poco por eso solo ve tu…

-Estas bien volveré lo más pronto posible.

Tsunade:- ah y llévate a Sasuke.

- Que? Por qué a él, no está Naruto?

Tsunade:- hace días que me viene pidiendo misiones sin Naruto, al parecer lo tiene un poco cansado.

-si no hay de otra.

Tsunade:- ocurrió algo entre Uds.?

-no nos estamos llevando bien eso es todo.

Él no decía nada caminaba detrás de mí.

-Sasuke hagamos las paces quieres? Esto será más fácil.

Sasuke:- como quieras. Y terminemos rápido la hokage dijo que después de esto me daría el resto del dia.

*Sakura controla tu genio, que ganas de golpearlo…solo contrólate*- aja-

*pero que le pasa?*…

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, en curso hacia la isla mi mente no dejaba trabajar, de maquinar preguntas, resultado de la última charla con el abuelo. Como por ejemplo ¿dónde está el dragón de mi padre? y el que se le asigno a Shizuka?...con la vista en el mar recordaba que al dragón de su padre le encantaba el agua, de pequeña la llevaba a jugar en lugares donde había mucha agua…

-Agua…*podría ser…*

-*Michiru, crees que el compañero de papá este en la profundidad del mar?-*

Michiru_* es difícil saberlo, pero si Ud. Quiere voy a revisar.*

*Ha, cuídate.-

Y así Michiru partió hacia las profundidades cumpliendo la orden de su señora.

Al sentir un gran cambio en el agua Sasuke corrió hacia Sakura involuntariamente pero para su sorpresa ella estaba apoyada en el barandal del barco observando esa gran masa de agua.

-oh…ocurre algo?

Sasuke:- Eso que fue?

-ah, Michiru se metió al agua.

¿?-señorita ya casi llegamos-

-hai.

¿?- tenemos que hacer otra parada volveremos dentro de 2 horas.

-Hai, vamos Sasuke.

Inspeccionando la isla comenzaron a caminar.

-sabes es bueno que me hayas acompañado, así podrás aprender algo.

Sasuke:- aprender?

-Si- una vez que recolectemos las hierbas te explicaré.

Una vez con todas la hierbas de la lista, bueno casi.

-no!, no toques eso- me acerque a él- tira eso es hiedra venenosa- *tarde*-

Al ver que hiedra habia tocado Sakura saco una pequeña botella con agua-

-extiende las manos- le vertió el agua para que se lavara.

Sus manos estaban coloradas y saco un pequeño frasco de crema para contrarrestar los efectos de dicha planta.

-Ahora espárcela por tus manos y espera a que seque, puede que arda o que te dé un poco de picazón, pero se pasa en un momento.

En efecto comenzó a arder, no dije nada pero ella lo notó se arrodillo frente a mí y comenzó a atender mis manos. Estaba realmente sorprendido, ya no me ardía realmente ella sabía lo que hacía, no por nada es muy respetada en la aldea.

-ya está.

Sasuke:- por qué a ti no te hizo nada?

Sakura sacó una hierba igual de la cesta, solo que esta no tenía unos pequeños puntos en la hoja y la otra sí.

-mira la diferencia…no son iguales- suspiro- esta es una de las razones por las que me pareció bien que vinieras conmigo para esta misión. Ya que te enseñaré algunas hiervas que podrías usar en casos de emergencias.

Tomó varias de las que tenía y las extendió una al lado de la otra y comenzó…

Nunca me imagine que habría tantas hierbas para tantas cosas diferentes.

Aprendí varias cosas.

-Muy bien, aprendes rápido más que Naruto.

Sasuke:- a él también le enseñaste esto?

-si, a casi todo el equipo solo faltabas tu, ya sabes por si acaso tienen una emergencia.

Sasuke:- hmp…Para eso no está el ninja medico?...

Suspiro Si pero…yo no voy a estar toda la vida con Uds. La verdad es que después de que perfeccione el raiton me voy a ir de la aldea- levantándose- es por eso que al menos quería explicarles esto y otras cosas.

Sasuke *"me voy a ir de la aldea"*-…-

-Bueno ahora vengo voy a mojarme la cara- habiendo dicho esto se fue dejándolo muy pensativo.

En cuanto a Michiru ella se incrustaba en las profundidades del mar inspeccionando cada lugar con suma cautela ya que no identificaba la presencia que sentía en ese momento, podría tratarse de Souta el dragón de Koushiro. Llego a una caverna enorme en la cual había oxigeno, por lo que se le hizo mas fácil, el lugar era enorme inspeccionando con su otra forma encontró a Kano en su verdadera forma. Un dragón de cuerpo largo, plateado al igual que ella, al acercase este respondió con un coletazo al esquivarlo toma su verdadera forma y:

- por favor Kano-sama deténgase!

Kano:- michiru eres tu?

-Hai, me alegra verlo Kano-sama.

Kano-.- si estas aquí… eso significa que nuestra princesa esta viva…cierto?

-hai, me envió a buscarlo para devolverlo a nuestra tierra, ella se encuentra muy cerca de aquí.

Kano:- bien, entonces vamos.

Al terminar de lavarse la cara y secarse, da media y entonces:

-ahhhhhh!- y cayó al rio. Al sacar la cabeza del agua- Michiru es él verdad?*- ella asintió.

-kano:- Sakura-sama ha crecido mucho me hace muy feliz verla hime-sama- al salir del agua Sakura toco con timidez su hocico y lo acaricio para después abrazarlo.

-qué bueno que estas bien.- casi sollozando- y dime quieres volver a casa?-

Kano:- Ud. Podría hacer eso?

-claro el abuelo me enseño como hacerlo.

Kano:- Mizuky-sama está vivo?

-am…no me refiero a Takeru su…compañero.

Kano-:- ya veo todavía le sigue diciendo así.

-si, bueno el siempre será mi abuelo… a propósito has visto al compañero que se le asigno a Shizuka?

Kano:- no, no se nada de Ai.

-esta bien luego la buscaré, bien empecemos.

Solo basto con una gota de su sangre para poder regresarlo a su tierra.

Para cuando volvió Takeru le informo de la situación de su princesa. Si algo llegara a pasar tanto su abuelo como Kano estarían a su disposición.

-ahhh -_- estoy empapada-

Michiru:*Sakura-sama y Sasuke-san?

*demonios me olvide de Sasuke* - vamos…

Al llegar al lugar donde había dejado a Sasuke, el no estaba ahí lo que le faltaba que haya ido, pero las cestas estaban donde las dejó. Se sento a esperarlo y se quito su ropa de arriba y se quedo con una simple camiseta blanca…

*como no poseo el viento la hubiera secado ya ¬¬.

Sasuke: hasta que por fin apareces, los del barco nos están esperando… que te paso?

Otra vez podía ver ese perfecto cuerpo, su camiseta se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y al estar mojada se notaba su ropa interior negra con esos pechos de muy buen tamaño.

-am pequeño accidente-…al notar que su ropa interior se transparentaba se levanto y aún húmeda se coloco su camiseta negra.- vamos.

El transcurso a la aldea fue en silencio además, no se por qué pero tengo la necesidad de estar lejos de él. Al llegar entregamos las hierbas y lo deje en la oficina de sin decirle nada. Me fui a casa, para cambiarme y luego ir a ver al abuelo.

Ufff que dia tan largo. Asi que calor… preferentemente volcanes y cráteres es donde podría estar Ai.

Sakura ve a este pueblo para atender a estas personas- le da una lista y un mapa para ir a dicho lugar.

No era muy urgente y no necesitaba acompañantes asi que iba muy tranquila.

Al llegar veo que algunas personas están desorientadas por la cantidad de personas que necesitaban atenderse, mi función: atender a los que estén graves y dar instrucciones al personal.

Al atender a una señora mayor que no aparta la vista de Michiru, una señora amable y curiosa. Sin mas me pregunto:

es un dragón verdad?

-eh?, si lo es, como se dio cuenta?

-veras mi familia estaba relacionada con un clan que ya no está, mi nieto estaba comprometida con la primer hija del líder. Sakura una niña preciosa, me la recuerdas mucho.

Ok, casi se me para el corazón cuando escuche eso…

-Señora de casualidad el nombre de su nieto es…tenshi?

-si, como es que lo sabes?

-yo…yo soy Sakura…Isayama…Sakura.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous:**

**-Señora de casualidad el nombre de su nieto es…tenshi?**

**-si, como es que lo sabes?**

**-yo…yo soy Sakura…Isayama…Sakura.**

-mi niña no tenía idea, creí que los dragones podían tenerlos cualquier ninja.

Cuando me tranquilice y termine de vendar su mano. Respire y le pregunte donde estaba Tenshi, realmente quería verlo, conocerlo.

Fuimos a su casa y le conte que fue lo que había pasado Chiharu era una mujer muy amable y me inspiraba confianza.

Chiharu:- realmente mi nieto no dejo de llorar en una semana, eras su mejor amiga y bueno su prometida. Al enterarnos la familia decidió mudarse a este pueblo es muy tranquilo-

-ya veo, es por eso que no encontré ni una pista, sabe dónde está el ahora?

Chiharu:- esta de viaje, él es un comerciante que esta buscando chefs para su restorant. Dejame ver si tengo una fotografía de él...aqui esta…toma querída.

*wooo Tenshi es…muy…guapo o/o…cabello castaño, ojos verde claro una tez blanca. Y una linda sonrisa* tiene idea de cuando volverá?

Chiharu:- me temo que no mi niña. Tu todavía quieres casarte con el?

-O/O… ah bueno yo, se supone que es mi prometido…pero si él esta enamorado o esta con alguien desde luego que por mi parte no habrá problema en anular el compromiso…u/u…

Chiharu:- eres tan dulce, que yo sepa no tiene a nadie especial en su vida.

Un nuevo día iniciaba en konoha Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando como siempre Kakashi los calmaba pero hasta que no entrara la hokage no pararían.

Tsunade:- tiene que encontrar a estos criminales y recuperar lo que sea que le hayan robado al cliente… qué están esperando? Vayan

Naruto:-y Sakura-chan? No viene con nosotros?

Tsunade:- la envié a una misión diferente, pero a estas alturas ya debe haber terminado así que pasen por ella.

Se encaminaron hasta ese pequeño pueblo y pasaron por ella, se detuvieron en una pequeña posada para buscar pistas y preguntar si habían sido víctimas de esos ladrones.

Pero no se imaginaban que esa posada precisamente era de los ladrones, ellos actuaron como si nada y los atendieron como a todos los huéspedes.

Naruto:- que te pasa? Te veo distraída.

-nada, no me pasa nada.

Kakashi:- segura?, no dijiste nada en todo el viaje.

-no nada.

¿?:- bien aquí esta disculpen la tardanza- comenzó a servir el té.

Todos beben el te sin saber que este tenía un somnífero imperceptible a nuestro equipo, y con lo atontada que estaba Sakura no pudo preverlo.

Naruto:- :D Kakashi-sensei no piensa beber té? ¬¬…*demonios cuando se va a quitar la máscara?

Kakashi:- am no, no me apetece ^w^

Todos empiezan a sentirse cansados, y con sueño Kakashi lo nota y se percata de que los drogaron, como pueden van tras ellos pero en la persecución Sakura cae boca arriba, y la fotografía de Tenshi se le escapa con el viento, debido a lo mareada que estaba, con el mismo efecto Naruto y Sasuke van tras ella. El rubio sigue de largo para ir con Kakashi y Sasuke va por otro lado y tropieza con un animal pequeño y termina ensima de Sakura pero no solo eso al caer ensima sus bocas chocan, provocando algo nuevo y cálido en Sasuke, mientras que Sakura estaba con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión de dicho accidente y por el peso de Sasuke claro.

Al separar sus bocas ninguno articuló nada, con un leve sonrojo se miraban sin entender que pasaba. En una milésima de segundo Sakura desvía la vista de Sasuke porque veía como un papel volaba por detrás de la cabeza de él. Recobrando sus 5 sentidos, lo apartó de ensima y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que por fin la halló, no podía perderla era su primer indicio para encontrarlo.

*que bueno que no se me fue*…sus compañeros la encontraron tiraba boca arriba agitada.

Esta vez con su mirada fija en ella sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en sus labios lo hizo desear mas.

Naruto:- tanto corrimos por un papel? Creí que estabas tras el sensei.

-no viste que se fue por el otro lado, y no es solo un papel, es…/ es una fotografía de Tenshi…u.u

Con esto la cara de Sasuke cambió, el ceño arrugado y el mal humor de siempre.

Naruto:- déjame ver- la tomó- tiene ojos verdes como tu-

-si.

Naruto:- pero no son tan oscuros como los tuyos, son mas claros. Bueno al fin conocemos al sujeto-

Sasuke:- volvamos.

Al regresar Kakashi los estaba esperando con los criminales atados, llegada la tarde-noche llegaron a konoha.

En su habitación no dejaba de pensar en el "accidente?" que paso hoy bueno accidente o no, besó a Sakura. Solo esperaba a mañana.

**CONTINURÁ *O***


End file.
